Uncharted Waters
by Kiriya Arecia
Summary: [KaruNagi] [AsaIso] ][ Last Chapter] Nama grup chat kok wasabi, nggak spektakuler banget. Grup chat punya Gakushuu lebih keren; Five Virtousos Kunugigaoka Knight.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** **:** **Assassination Classroom** **by** **Yuusei Matsui**

 **Warning** **: AU, typo, OOC, BL. Don't Like, Don't Read! ;)**

 **Summary** **:** [KaruNagi] Sebenarnya aku juga menyukaimu. Tetapi aku lebih suka kamu berpasangan dengan cowok lain. Soalnya kamu punya tampang uke, dan aku ngeship-in kamu sama Karma Akabane.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **Uncharted Waters © Kiriya Diciannove**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Mentari bersinar dengan hangat. Langit biru tampak begitu cerah, disanding dengan kepingan awan-awan putih yang berarak pelan. Di bawah pohon Sakura yang bermekaran. Ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaan.

"Sebenarnya aku juga menyukaimu," jeda sejenak dari sang perempuan bersuara manis dan lembut. Wajah tidak tersorot karena fokus terarah _close up_ pada Nagisa Shiota yang _doki-doki_ menanti jawaban.

"Tetapi aku lebih suka kamu berpasangan dengan cowok lain. Soalnya kamu punya tampang uke, dan aku ngeship-in kamu sama Akabane Karma."

 **Pranggg…**

Apakah kamu mendengarnya?

Suara hati yang pecah berkeping-keping.

Di tolak perempuan dengan cara seperti ini…

Luar biasa mengenaskan.

Nagisa baru tahu gadis manis yang disukainya itu memiliki pikiran tidak normal, dan ingin dirinya menjadi abnormal juga.

 **[Uncharted Waters]**

"Huahahaha, biasanya para perempuan akan berkata, ' _Maaf, kamu terlalu baik buat aku, kita temenan aja ya,'_ tapi ini… hahaha…" Maehara tertawa terbahak, memukul-mukul meja begitu mendengarkan curhatan sang teman sekelas. Tampak jelas mengabaikan Nagisa yang merasa hampa mendaratkan dagunya di meja yang sama.

"Semacam ada tulisan di muka Nagisa kalau dia tuh pantas di jadiin uke gitu," Maehara kembali ngakak. "Kenapa nggak bilang kamu lebih manis dari aku, aku tidak mau pacar yang seperti itu—"

Sugino menggeplak kepala Maehara, membuat kata _'Ow!'_ pelan keluar dari mulut remaja ber-title player itu.

"Peka sedikit dengan perasaan teman kita. Dia baru saja ditolak anak perempuan yang disukainya sejak penerimaan murid baru kelas satu secara mengenaskan."

—meskipun dalam batinnya, Sugino mengiyakan ucapan Maehara.

"Sugino- _kun_ , kata-kata itu juga menusuk hatiku," ujar Nagisa, menatapnya dengan _puppy eyes_.

Sugino berdehem pelan, berusaha tidak terpengaruh pada tatapan minta dikarungin itu, "Ya maaf Nagisa, tapi memang kejadian yang menimpamu itu mengenaskan."

"Sudah deh, perempuan lain masih banyak kok, yang suka cowok imut seperti kamu kan banyak, pilih aja," Maehara berujar dengan santai.

Nagisa tampak tidak terima dengan ucapan Maehara. Memangnya menyukai seseorang itu sangat mudah? Mengumpulkan niat dan tekad yang kuat untuk menyampaikan cinta tidak butuh keberanian?

"Mudah sekali kamu ngomongnya begitu. Memangnya mereka kumpulan ikan berenang di laut apa, tinggal di pancing dapat."

Sugino mengangkat tangannya, " _Fyi_ , mancing itu gak gampang lho—"

Maehara mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke kiri dan ke kanan, "Sebelas dua belas. Tapi jangan samain cewek dengan ikan dong."

Sugino terabaikan—

"Itu hanya peribaratan. Aku juga mana mau pacaran sama ikan."

Kalau sama gurita kuning sih, bisa mikir-mikir dulu—

"Sekalipun itu ikan duyung yang cantik jelita?" Maehara memasang wajah serius.

"Sekalipun itu—" jeda sejenak dari Nagisa, "Yang cantik itu putri duyung, bukan ikan duyung."

Dia kira ini legenda tentang Danau Toba atau Ariel si mermaid ada di fandom mereka? Hampir saja dia terkecoh ucapan dari Maehara. Heh.

Pemuda bersurai _light brown_ itu menerawang, "Cewek itu… ibarat bunga yang sedang mekar, menunggu kumbang hinggap dan menghisap madunya, membuahi—"

Dahi Sugino berkerut, kedua tangannya terlipat, "Maehara, kamu kenapa mesum begitu? Ketularan Okajima ya?"

 _(dari jauh Okajima berseru, 'Oi! Jangan fitnah!')_

Maehara yang berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang direntangkan sambil bicara tentang peribaratan itu menoleh pada Sugino, menatapnya dengan kesan inosen,"…kok mesum?"

"Pembuahan itu apa coba, kalau dibuahin nanti kan berisi, kalau berisi, kamu siap untuk bertanggung jawab? Mampu kamu memberikan nafkah? Sanggup kamu menjaganya baik dalam suka maupun duka hingga maut memisahkan?" Sugino menanggapinya dengan begitu serius.

Maehara menepuk kepalanya, "Oke, pikiran kamu juga yang kemana. Masih anak SMA nyaris cabe-cabean masa mikirin nikah."

"Nikah gak dipikirin, tapi kawinnya iya, kan?"

"Hehe…"

"Jangan hanya senangnya saja yang dipikirkan, jadi laki-laki itu mesti bertanggung jawab. Sebelum berbuat, harusnya dipikirkan dulu apa akibatnya, nanti ribet," Sugino menepuk bahu Maehara dengan tatapan simpati.

Beberapa murid memperhatikan Maehara dengan pandangan datar. Seakan penilaian tentang kualitas pemuda itu semakin menurun karena kelakuannya. Bisa-bisanya Maehara seperti itu.

Maehara _sweatdrop_ , "Woi, aku nggak ngehamilin anak orang. Jangan bikin fitnah."

"Hei…. pikiran kalian kemana-mana sih, gak tahu apa temen yang disini hatinya masih remuk redam karena ditolak," Ucap Nagisa setengah merajuk, "Kalian malah membahas perkembang biakan bunga."

"Loh, meskipun gadis manis kelas 2-C itu menolakmu, masih banyak kok yang mau sama kamu. Kamu kan cowok imut dengan senyum ramah. Misalnya Yuuji- _kun_ ," Sugino tersenyum lebar.

"Gadis manis kelas 2-C itu bukan jodoh kamu berarti. Coba lain kali. Semoga beruntung," Maehara mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Kamu pikir ini acara undian? Pakai coba lain kali, semoga beruntung. Kata cowok imut itu tidak akan membuat hatiku lebih baik. Dan Sugino- _kun_ , kenapa kau malah menyebut nama Yuuji- _kun_?"

 _Aing laki, bruh._ Kenapa tidak menyebutkan nama Kayano atau Nakamura, begitu?

Mereka kandidat cewek yang cukup dekat dengan Nagisa.

Sugino mengupas sebungkus permen rasa strawberry, "Makan ini. Biar tahu kalau rasa hidup itu kadang manis, kadang asem," ujarnya sambil memasukkan permen berwarna marun itu ke mulut Nagisa, sang korban patah hati hanya pasrah saja karena sedang galau dan lapar.

"Harusnya kamu kasih rasa jahe aja, biar hatinya yang patah-patah jadi hangat."

"Gak punya, semua yang aku beli, satu pack rasa strawberry," sahut Sugino.

Maehara menadahkan tangannya.

"Maaf, itu tadi permen terakhir," ujar Sugino kalem.

Mehara kecewa karena tidak mendapatkan permen cuma-cuma. Sugino pilih kasih. Jahat!

"Hidup kamu flat bener kalau cuman ada rasa strawberry," Maehara berkomentar dengan wajah cemberut, dia kemudian memfokuskan pandangan ke arah orang yang terlihat melewati kelas mereka. Seseorang yang baru saja datang ke kelas. "Ngomong-ngomong… kayaknya sih emang serasi."

"Apaan yang terasi?" Tanya Nagisa bingung.

Sejak kapan mereka membahas bumbu dapur?

"Aku bilang serasi."

"Apa yang serasi?"

"Itu lho, kamu dipasangin sama Karma." Ucap Maehara, "Dia rada-rada cakep, kamu rada-rada imut, dia tinggi, kamu pendek, manis, unyu—"

 **Smack**.

Sebuah pukulan sekejap tepat mendarat di perut.

Maehara lupa kalau Nagisa sedang sensi sekarang, ditambah _mood_ -nya yang berantakan.

"Lagipula, kalian memang dekat saat dia masuk sebagai murid pindahan saat semester satu," ujar Maehara sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang kena tonjok.

"Itu karena tempat duduk kami berdekatan saat semester satu, selain itu juga karena _sensei_ memintaku untuk mengenalkan area sekolah kepadanya. Setelahnya akrab banget juga nggak deh, " Nagisa menjelaskan, "Lagipula, kalaupun sama cowok, mending aku pilih Sugino. Atau mungkin Isogai- _kun_. Karasuma- _sensei_ juga keren."

Sugino mengelus dagunya. "Hmm… aku sih juga gak masalah kalau sama Nagisa. Soalnya memang harus diakui, Nagisa cukup manis."

"A—aku tidak semanis itu!"

Ini tidak adil, kenapa Sugino tidak ditonjok setelah melontarkan kata manis?!

"Heh? Sama Sugino? Yang ada kalau berantem kalian saling timpuk bola kasti—"

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kamu gak serius kan Nagisa?" Sugino bertanya dengan ekspresi biasanya, jelas dia berpikir kalau ucapan Nagisa tidak serius. Benar kan?

Nagisa mengarahkan pandangan pada Sugino. Sugino masih menatapnya, menunggu jawaban.

Hening beberapa saat.

Nagisa menunduk pelan sambil memainkan jemari tangannya, "G—gak juga sih. Aku tidak begitu yakin dengan hubungan seperti itu. Lagipula aku masih suka cewek manis."

"Aku lebih suka cewek cantik dan lembut sih. Seperti Kanzaki…" Sahut Sugino malu-malu seraya menggaruk pelan pipinya.

Akhirnya Nagisa dan Sugino menjadi teman baik selamanya.

 **Tamat.**

"Kalau aku suka cewek apa adanya, tapi seksi seperti _Bitch-sensei_ juga boleh. Yada juga oke banget, Kurahashi manis juga sih, Kayano… lumayanlah… walau _pettan_ sih. Tapi pegunungan memang lebih menarik untuk dijelajahi."

Maehara menghentikan acara pandang memandang teman-teman bergender perempuan di kelasnya itu. Karena tampaknya sinar laser akan keluar dari mata Okano. Setelah itu, layaknya burung pipit, Maehara mulai berkicau tentang cewek manis kelas sebelah yang sepertinya tertarik padanya dan menu sarapannya yang tadi pagi dia makan. Telur mata sapi setengah gosong dan roti isi yang masa kadaluwarsanya sudah lewat tiga hari lagi.

Nagisa mengarahkan pandangannya lurus ke depan. Menatap orang yang baru saja tampak memasuki kelas dan duduk dengan kaki menyilang di atas meja, memainkan ponsel seperti biasanya.

Karma Akabane; murid pindahan yang masuk saat semester satu sudah berjalan lima bulan. Duduk bersebelahan dengannya waktu itu. Tapi karena sekarang sudah semester dua dan tempat duduk mengalami shuffle, mereka tidak lagi duduk bersebelahan.

Orangnya memang kelihatan inosen dari luar, tapi karakteristik aslinya—menurut rumor yang beredar— dia adalah sosok yang suka iseng dan membully, memiliki sebutan alias yaitu titisan setan. Selain itu, meskipun berat—harus diakui, kalau sosok bersurai merah ini menang dalam bentuk fisik dan wajah yang cukup oke. Berbakat dalam bidang atletik maupun akademik walau sering mangkir dari jam pelajaran. Kalau Nagisa sendiri sih, biasa saja. (Dia tidak sadar diri dengan penampilan rambutnya yang diikat dua dan wajah manis murah senyum membuat gendernya diragukan).

Jadi bagaimana bisa dia disebut serasi bersama Karma?

Serasi itu untuk cowok tampan – cewek cantik, kan? Nah! Mereka kan sama-sama cowok.

Dia dan Karma hanya berada dalam zona pertemanan kok. _(friendzone?)_

Tanpa sengaja matanya bertemu pandang dengan sosok yang sedang dia pikirkan. Iris _gold_ bertemu dengan netra _azure_ -nya. Karma tampak menatapnya dengan kalem. Namun Nagisa segera melirikkan mata ke arah lain.

Peduli amat lah.

Untuk apa memikirkan perkataan Maehara tadi dengan serius.

Nagisa menumpu dagunya dengan tangan kiri, mengarahkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Tempat duduk strategis untuk pemeran utama dalam anime.

Cerah. Sama seperti kemarin, saat cintanya kandas.

Ditolak kan bukan berarti dunia bakal kiamat.

' _Heeh, dia ditolak~'_

Karma menatapnya penuh minat. Dengan seringai tentu saja.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **[tbc]**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **a/n: this is karunagi ff desu.  
**

Kalteng, 06/04/2017

 **-Kirea-**

 **Mind to review? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** **:** **Assassination Classroom** **by** **Yuusei Matsui**

 **Warning** **: AU, BL, typo, bahasa gaul, OOC. Don't Like, Don't Read! ;)**

 **Summary** **:** [KaruNagi] O em ji, dipuji Nagisa- _kun_. Calon istri yang baik katanya. Aku bisa jadi calon istri buat kamu dong, iya kan Nagisa- _kun_?!

 **Note:**

1] mereka naq sma kelas 2-E, gedung kelas E nggak terpencil dan dikucilkan.

2] AU yapz—jadi Koro-sensei ga perlu dibasmi, dicintai aja.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **Uncharted Waters © Kiriya Diciannove**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Jam olahraga.

"Kyaaa! Karma- _senpai_! _Fighting_!"

" _Ganbatte_!"

"Kyaaa! Masukkan bolanya!"

"Kyaaa! Tolong masukin aku ke hati kamu, Isogai- _kun_!"

" _Ikemen-kun_!"

"Maehara- _senpai_!"

" _Notice me senpai_!"

Naasnya, ternyata banyak adik kelas yang tidak tahu betapa _evil_ -nya karakteristik Karma. Mereka rela keluar kelas dengan alasan izin ke toilet hanya untuk melihat cogan kelas 2-E macam Karma dan player seperti Maehara. Kalau Isogai sih memang pantas dipuji yha.

Nagisa meminum minuman isotonik merk baru yang dibelikan Sugino untuknya sambil memperhatikan teman-teman bermain basket itu. Dia duduk di kursi panjang setelah pemanasan berlari keliling lapangan dengan teman-teman lain yang tidak ikut bermain basket, karena tim basket gak perlu banyak-banyak orangnya. Ntar dikirain persiapan buat tawuran dengan sekolah sebelah, SMA Teikou. Bisa kalah pamor. Disana kan lebih penuh _ikemen_ gagah merangkap _husbando_ idaman.

Bola basket itu sukses memasuki ring. Karma tampak tersenyum sombong. Sempat terbesit di pikiran Nagisa kalau lelaki pencinta wasabi itu memang cool dan hebat dalam olahraga.

"Cool dan hebat dalam olahraga."

 _Heh?_

Remaja berambut _baby blue_ itu langsung menoleh pada Sugino. Sejak kapan Sugino bisa membaca pikirannya?! Oh, _no_ —

"Itu kata-kata yang langsung terpikir olehku kalau melihat Karma main basket. Dia sekeren itu ya. Walaupun kadang keliatan juga bejatnya," Sugino memperhatikan permainan basket dengan kalem.

Nagisa tertawa hambar, "Haha… aku juga berpikir demikian."

Hampir saja si remaja _angelic_ itu berpikir kalau Sugino sedang belajar santet dari Hazama, hingga punya kemampuan membaca pikiran orang.

Iya, santet gak ada hubungannya dengan membaca pikiran. Lagian siapa yang bilang Kirara bisa main santet, Nagisa- _kun_?

"Kyaaa!" seorang gadis berteriak ketika bola basket yang dilempar menuju ring malah mengarah padanya. Gadis itu menutup matanya rapat-rapat—pasrah akan dicium mesra bola basket. Lagian tadi bolanya sempat dipegang Isogai. Lumayan, bersentuhan secara tidak langsung.

 **Hup!**

Dengan sukses Karma menangkap bolanya. Membuat para adik kelas makin terpesona.

"A—anu, terima kasih, Karma- _senpai_."

"Heh, kouhai- _chan_ , jangan berada terlalu dekat sini, bahaya kalau wajah manis ini jadi merah-biru. Yaah, walaupun aku suka merah sih."

Dia bicara dengan nada santai sambil memutar bola basket ditangannya.

Dan para adik kelas bergender cewek itupun pada blushing.

"I—iya, maafkan aku, _s—senpai_!"

Geh. Tipikal cerita _manga shoujo mainstream_.

Sayangnya, para kouhai- _chan_ tidak mengetahui fakta kalau lelaki yang mereka anggap sebagai cowok idaman ala pangeran itu sebenarnya adalah perpaduan greget antara iblis dan setan. Tapi, meskipun mereka tahu, sepertinya tidak masalah sih, toh yang beneran iblis aja banyak yang ngefans. Itu lho, Mas Sebastian dari fandom pelayan hitam. Padahal mas ganteng itu udah _taken_ kontrak secara eklusif dan tipe yang setia, masih aja, ada yang pedekate. Contohnya sosok _shinigami_ laki (atau cewek?) yang surainya merah kayak Karma, tapi doyan megang gergaji. _Btw_ , nasib Agni gimana, astagaaa…! ( _triggered_ )

Pandangan Nagisa masih tertuju ke lapangan, karena ngitungin daun di pohon gak penting.

"Para cewek demen cowok yang seperti itu ya," gumam Nagisa kemudian.

" _Badboy_ adalah tipe cowok yang sekarang banyak digandrungi perempuan lho, Nagisa," Nakamura muncul sambil berkacak pinggang, gadis berbaju olahraga itu kemudian menadahkan tangan kanannya, meminta minuman milik Nagisa. Nagisa menyerahkan dengan ikhlas. Nagisa adalah orang yang baik.

"Dan para cowok _jealous_ dengan cowok seperti itu," tambah Sugino sambil menunjuk rekan satu tim Karma.

"Wooiii Karma, jangan pamer mulu!"

"Cepetan bawa bolanya!"

"Karma, mati aja kamu sana!" suara Terasaka terdengar paling jelas.

Bola basket melesat ke arah Terasaka. Hampir mengenai kepala lelaki itu, kalau saja tadi Itona tidak mentakle kaki Terasaka untuk menyelamatkannya. Oke, wajah selamat, tapi kaki nyut-nyutan. Itona kecil _unyu_ gitu pejantan tangguh juga ternyata. Ada rumor yang mengatakan kalau Itona lebih kuat dari pada Karma.

"Maaf ya, Terasaka- _kun_ , sepertinya lemparanku tidak sengaja mengarah padamu. Tadinya aku ingin melempar ke ring."

"Karma! Sini berantem sama _gue_!" Terasaka hampir kalap, " _Lo_ gak lihat jarak ring sama _gue_ segimana?!"

Syukurnya ada Muramatsu dan Kimura yang menahannya. Karma hanya memeletkan lidahnya. Sepertinya Nagisa semakin melihat dengan jelas tanduk imajiner di kepala Karma.

Botol dikembalikan pada Nagisa oleh sang gadis _blonde_ , "Ah, tapi kamu gak cocok jadi _badboy_ seperti Karma, Nagisa. Kamu cocoknya jadi anak yang manis. Sini, aku kepangin rambut kamu!" ujar Nakamura bersemangat.

Sepertinya di atas kepala Rio Nakamura pun mulai menampakkan tanduk imajiner.

Nagisa _sweatdrop_ , botol yang masih terisi setengah kembali di tegak olehnya sebelum membalas ucapan si _blonde_ , "Gak, makasih deh Nakamura- _san_."

"Atau mau pakai rok? Sekarang _trap_ lagi populer juga!"

"Aku gak hobby _crossdress_ , Nakamura- _san_ …"

Karma berjalan ke arah mereka bertiga, "Haus," sejurus kemudian botol minuman Nagisa beralih tangan hingga isinya tersisa separuh, " _Thanks_ , Nagisa."

Detik berikutnya botol kembali berada di genggaman pemuda bersurai _baby blue_. Menyisakan hening beberapa saat sebelum terdengar perdebatan antara si _blonde_ dan si jago merah.

"Sugino- _kun_ , sepertinya teman-teman kita suka dengan minuman merk baru yang kau belikan ini," ujar Nagisa sambil memperhatikan Rio yang saling serang kata-kata laknat pantas disensor dengan Karma. "Padahal kayaknya rasanya biasa aja deh."

Sugino melirik Nagisa yang kembali minum dari botol itu.

Nagisa mendapati arah pandangan sang sobat, "Kamu mau coba, Sugino- _kun_?"

Penggemar permainan _baseball_ itu menatap Nagisa ragu, "Um… boleh?"

Nagisa mengangguk dan menyerahkan botol pada sang pencinta bola kasti.

"…sepertinya bukan tentang minumannya deh," Sugino berucap pelan. Minuman itu rasanya hambar, tipikal rasa air putih botolan yang bersumber dari pegunungan pada umumnya semacam aqoa.

Sekarang Sugino mengerti, Karma tampaknya tidak mau kalah pada Nakamura soal _indirect kiss_ dengan Nagisa.

Sugino tercekat.

Kebetulan dia juga dapat _indirect kiss_ dengan Nagisa.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Nagisa-kun, air minum kamu masih ada? Boleh minta?" Kayano mencoba peruntungan dengan nada sungkan. Terselip modus dalam hatinya begitu melihat botol minuman di tangan sang teman sekelas.

Sang pemilik netra biru menatap botolnya, "Oh, masih ada kok, tapi sisa sedikit sih, tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya—"

Sugino terkesiap, tahu dengan jelas modus Kayano. Tampaknya gadis bersurai hijau itu tidak tahu yang terakhir minum dari botol itu bukan Nagisa melainkan dirinya—Sugino Tomohito. Dengan sigap dia merebut botol yang dipegang Nagisa.

"A—aku masih haus!"

"Eh—"

Dia meminumnya segera hingga tandas. Hanya menyisakan botol yang kosong tanpa bersisa satu tetespun air.

Kayano menatap Sugino nanar.

 _Jadi kamu mengincar indirect kiss dengan Nagisa-kun juga? Bukannya kamu suka Kanzaki? Apa kamu sekarang belok pada Nagisa-kun?!_

 _Kenapa kamu tega sekali melakukan hal ini padaku, Sugino-kun? Kenapaaa?!_

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Kelas _home economics._

"Anak-anak cewek di kelas kita pada pandai masak ya," Maehara berucap sambil makan _cookies_ yang dia dapat dari anak perempuan yang duduk di depan kursinya. Semua murid perempuan membagikan kue buatan mereka pada teman-teman sekelasnya. Sehingga iri hati dan dengki tidak memenuhi hati para jones di kelas. Bahkan Takebayashi juga dapat, dari Ritsu.

Koro- _sensei_ juga mendapatkan banyak, tapi sayangnya beberapa sudah diracun pakai sianida.

"Cowoknya juga kok, tuh Isogai juga pandai, benar-benar _ikemen_ sejati," Nagisa menunjuk Isogai yang sedang memegang kantung kresek hitam.

Pemuda _ikemen_ itu tersenyum pada pemilik surai biru.

"…apaan tuh, Isogai- _kun_?" Nagisa menatap penasaran benda yang dipegang.

Isogai tersenyum tipis, "Eh, ini _cookies_. Aku bawa pulang, untuk adik-adikku."

Ya ampun Isogai- _kun_. Sungguh kakak yang begitu mulia.

Nagisa terharu, berniat memberikan kue buatannya, "K—kalau mau, kau boleh ambil punya—"

"Nagisa jangan khilaf. _Cookies_ buatan kelompok kita kan gagal!" Sugino menahan tangan Nagisa. "Nanti Isogai keracunan."

"O—oh, benar. Maaf Isogai- _kun_ , buatanku gagal, tidak bisa diberikan kepadamu, meskipun aku pengen, pada udah sepenuh hati lho," Nagisa memainkan jari-jarinya.

Isogai menepuk bahu Nagisa, "Tidak apa-apa, tapi terima kasih sudah berniat baik. Oh ya, nanti kalau mau membuat _cookies_ , kau bisa minta bantuanku, Nagisa."

"Wah, tentu saja Isogai- _kun_!"

 _Gimana kalau kamu aja yang bikinin aku makan tiap hari Isogai-kun? B—bukan sebagai pembantu, tetapi pasangan hidup yang saling melengkapi_.

Itu cuma ungkapan delusi author. Maaf.

"Pasti akan menyenangkan kalau bisa masak bareng sama pacar sendiri," sahut Kayano sambil memakan _cookies_ buatannya sendiri. "Nagisa- _kun_ , coba deh. Enak tidak?"

Nagisa mencomot _cookies_ yang ditawarkan Kayano, "Enak kok, Kayano- _chan_. Sepertinya kamu berbakat membuat kue. Gak kayak kami." Lelaki androgini itu melirik kue buatannya yang fail karena dia salah membedakan garam dan gula. Juga gosong.

"Kamu pasti bisa jadi calon istri yang baik."

"E—eh, gitu ya?" Kayano _blushing_.

Dia memegang kedua pipinya.

O em ji, dipuji Nagisa- _kun_. Calon istri yang baik katanya. Aku bisa jadi calon istri buat kamu dong, iya kan Nagisa- _kun_?!

"B—bagaimana rasanya Karma- _kun_?"

Karma mengangguk, "Lumayan," ujarnya pada beberapa cewek yang menggerubunginya. Beberapa jenis kue sudah memasuki perut Karma, mulai dari yang lumayan enak, enak banget, asin, sampai pedas. Karma cukup penasaran komposisi kue yang pedas itu bikinnya pakai cabe atau pakai cinta. Kalau cabe, Karma ingin tahu, jenis cabe apakah yang digunakan.

"Haahh, padahal kurasa aku lebih keren daripada Karma. Setan macam dia kok banyak yang naksir sih?" Maehara mencomot _cookies_ milik Kayano, karena bagiannya yang didapatnya dari para perempuan sudah habis. Serakah memang.

"Ah… aku juga merasa cemburu…" ujar Nagisa.

Tepat saat Nagisa selesai berucap seperti itu, Karma menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum tipis.

Eh? Apa dia mendengar ucapan Nagisa?

Apa Nagisa mengucapkannya dengan terlalu keras?

Cemburu yang dimaksud Nagisa bukan yang seperti itu kok. Jangan salah paham ya!

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Jam pelajaran Matematika.

"Kita sekelompok lho, Nagisa," ucap Karma dihadapan Nagisa dengan wajah santainya.

Nagisa yang memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas mendongak pada Karma, menanggapinya dengan senyum ramah.

"Aku tahu, kita kerjakan besok saja bagaimana? Soalnya hari ini ibuku pulang cepat."

"Aku sih nggak masalah, tugas ini mau dikerjain kapan. Lagipula soalnya gampang."

Nagisa tertawa hampa seraya berucap pelan, "Masa iya gampang?"

"Ya gampang menurutku."

"Ngerjainnya nanti dimana, Karma- _kun_? Di rumah atau perpustakaan?"

"Perpustakaan boleh deh."

"Aaahhh! Aku sangat berharap bisa berpasangan dengan Yuuma padahaaal!" ucap Maehara dengan nada tidak terima. Dia sekelompok dengan Okajima.

Isogai hanya menyahut dengan senyum, "Maaf ya, Hiroto, mungkin lain kali, saat ini takdir berkata lain."

"Kalian sudah jelas tidak ditakdirkan, Isogai lebih pantas disandingkan dengan Asano," ujar Fuwa berapi-api.

Heh. Isogai dan Maehara _sweatdrop_.

"Asano mana yang kamu maksud—"

"Yang manapun oke, baik itu yang (sr) atau (jr)!" Fuwa menyahut mantap.

 _Wut—_

"Loh, jadi AsaIso ya? Terus aku ntar sama siapa?" Maehara menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Fuwa hanya menghadiahinya dengan tepukan simpati di bahu.

"Anjay Fuwa, jangan bikin cerita percintaanku terkesan mengenaskan gitu dong!"

Mendengar percakapan itu, Okano dari kejauhan memainkan jemari tangannya dengan malu-malu.

"Coba bandingkan dirimu dengan Asano," Fuwa melanjutkan.

Maehara menatap langit-langit ruangan kelas lalu menghela napas. "Takdir memang kejam. Semoga _next time_ kita berjodoh, Yuuma."

Isogai makin _sweatdrop_. Bisa-bisanya Maehara ngikut sesat begitu omongannya.

"Eh Mae, kamu sebenarnya males ngerjain tugas kan? Makanya pengen sekelompok dengan Isogai," Nakamura berujar pada Maehara.

Pemuda itu menanggapinya dengan cengiran dan pose peace.

"Jangan bahas takdir dan jodoh, berat itu." Takebayashi berucap dengan nada serius.

"Waa~ beruntungnya bisa berpasangan dengan Karma- _kun_ …" –cewek normal 1-

"Pasti bisa dapat nilai A." –cewek normal 2-

"Senangnya bisa sekelompok dengan Karma- _kun_ …" –cewek 2 sekelas, fans Karma-

"Unyu dan ganteng, mereka cocok." –cewek fujo 1-

"Lihat betapa dekatnya mereka… kyaaa!" –cewek fujo 2-

"Sial, aku juga pengen sekelompok Nagisa!" –teman sekelas cowok random-

Cowok random, kok kamu kepengen sekelompok dengan Nagisa—

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Perpustakaan.

"Buku ini?"

Nagisa menoleh ke belakangnya begitu melihat seseorang mengambilkannya sebuah buku yang tadi ingin diraihnya dengan cara berjingkit. Faktanya adalah hal yang sangat jelas kalau dia gak tinggi-tinggi amat. Dan sangat kebetulan sekali bukunya berada di rak paling atas. Tentu, hanya kebetulan.

Oh. Karma toh yang ngambilin.

Kampret. Ini seperti _moment mainstream_ di manga. Tapi harusnya tokoh _heroine_ cewek sama pangeran tampan sekolah. Bukannya sama-sama cowok kayak begini.

"Oh, terima kasih Karma- _kun_."

Tumben banget Karma baik hati. Serius. Biasanya malah meletakkan bukunya ke tempat yang lebih tinggi.

"Kembali," Karma mengambil kembali buku di rak yang sama dan membawanya berlalu sambil duduk di kursi perpustakaan yang kosong. Duduknya sih biasa aja seperti orang normal lainnya, memegang buku sambil membacanya ditambah _background_ dedaunan pohon _momiji_ yang bergoyang karena tiupan angin di luar jendela perpustakaan. Tapi entah kenapa terlihat begitu kece seperti sedang ada scene pemotretan iklan sambal cabe botolan.

Sejenak Nagisa tertegun. Beberapa saat Karma benar-benar terlihat keren seperti tokoh-tokoh utama di dorama yang sering ditonton nyokapnya. Entah ini pengaruh angin atau memang Nagisa baru sadar kalau Karma itu cakep banget waktu sedang serius membaca buku.

Nagisa tersenyum kecil, "Apa itu? Ternyata dia bisa belajar dengan serius juga. Tumben gak bolos seperti biasanya."

Nagisa berjalan ke arah meja tempat Karma berada, duduk di kursi perpustakaan yang berseberangan dengan Karma. Bukan modus, tapi karena memang tempat itu dekat dan strategis. Dia mengerjakan tugasnya dan menyalin materi yang ada dibuku.

Sesekali lirikan mengarah pada sosok yang duduk di kursi seberang.

Suasana perpustakaan sangat tenang, tapi debaran jantung tidak setenang biasanya.

Jantung siapa, yang berdetak secepat ini?

Yha. Itu suara detak jantung anak-anak klub olahraga yang sedang lari tiga kali putaran di lapangan.

なんちゃって~ ~

 _(nanchatte~ ~)_

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **[tbc]**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **a/n: this is Karunagi ff desu, ntar nyempil Asaiso kayaknya—**

berchapter, paling nggak sampe Asano x Isogai nikah [?]

Yang nanyain watttpad, aku pernah bikin tapi terlalu kudet untuk memakai wattpad :"

Thanks buat yang udah baca n review: **Wako P,** **Daisy Uchiha,** **BlackCrows1001,** **Guest, yuuna, ParkYuu, Nanaho Haruka, orihimehimari, AkaKuro-nanodayo, aon, Kiara Fra, kiupi alfi, yang folfav juga. ^^**

Kalteng, 01/05/2017

 **-Kirea-**

 **Mind to review? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** **:** **Assassination Classroom** **by** **Yuusei Matsui**

 **Warning** **: AU, BL, typo, bahasa gaul, OOC. Don't Like, Don't Read! ;)**

 **Summary** **:** [KaruNagi] Kemudian, secara dramatis mereka terjebak dalam suasana yang membuat jantung berdebar cepat— /Ganteng tapi _badboy_ cuman bisa dijadiin pacar, bukannya pasangan hidup/

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **Uncharted Waters © Kiriya Diciannove**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Nagisa itu punya penampakan uke material. Semua orang tahu itu, kecuali sang empunya diri. Yuuji, anak kelas sebelah aja sampai tergila-gila meskipun sadar sepenuhnya kalau gender Nagisa sejenis dengan dirinya. Tapi memang faktanya tinggal di poles sedikit, Nagisa akan layak dijadiin waifu—

Yuuji sih sebenarnya pengen insyaf—soalnya udah pernah ditolak. Beberapa kali malah. Tapi ketika si _baby blue_ itu menampakkan senyum manisnya. Dalam sekejap, rasa cinta kembali memenuhi hati hingga ke ubun-ubun.

Yuuji perlu di rukyah.

Selain itu, merupakan fakta kalau yang naksir si _baby blue_ bukan cuma Yuuji seorang. Hanya saja memang tipikal pemeran utama pada umumnya, tidak peka tentang perasaan orang disekitarnya adalah salah satu bagian dari sifat Nagisa.

Kode saja tidak akan cukup. Lagian, ngode terus tapi gak dinotis itu bikin capek.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Jam istirahat. Saat yang tepat untuk berbagi cerita dengan teman-teman, memperdalam hubungan sosial dan bertukar informasi.

"Kamu tahu nggak, itu lho, cewek kelas sebelah yang ngaku-ngaku mirip Raisa—"

"Eh—yang mana tuh, aku kayaknya susah ingat sama cewek yang begitu."

"Iyalah, mending ngapalin anggota _boyband_ gitu yha." Fuwa menopang dagunya. "Hsj, Nct, Bts, Exo, Suju, Dbsk, Smash…"

"Nggak gitu juga—bb yang terakhir bukannya udah lama bubar?"

" _Member_ boyband kebanyakan, mana mukanya mirip semua lagi."

"Jadi cewek itu kenapa?" Kanzaki menyelipkan rambutnya ke samping telinga, bertanya sebelum pembicaraan keluar topik menuju negara tetangga.

"Duh, sampai lupa! Kemarin sore, aku lihat dia jalan sama om-om!"

"Apa?!" _[insert dramatic voice here]_

Dalam hitungan sekejap, secara kasat mata, Hara kembali meraih sepotong donat ber- _topping_ coklat yang ditaburi kacang almond gurih dari kotak untuk ketiga kalinya. Meskipun jatah per-orang hanya dua karena belinya patungan.

"Nggak nyangka banget kan ya."

"Iya, nggak nyangka," Kayano menyahut sambil menatap puding yang dibelikan Yada. Begitu banyak hal mengejutkan selain timbangan berat badan yang naik.

"Bapaknya kali," Nagisa akhirnya ikut berkomentar diantara obrolan yang tercipta sedari tadi oleh teman perempuan sekelasnya. Takutnya itu obrolan menjurus _hoax_ nyaris fitnah.

"Aku yakin itu bukan ayahnya maupun keluarganya! Sangat yakin, Nagisa! Aku kenal ayahnya! Ayahnya tuh nggak seganteng om-om kemarin! Kamu nggak percaya sama aku?! Kita kan temen, harusnya kamu percaya sama aku!"

Nagisa tersentak lalu mengangguk cepat. "A—aku percaya kok!"

Dia segera kembali menikmati minuman kotak rasa vanilla yang dibelikan Rio secara cuma-cuma dengan khidmat. Sebenarnya tea time ala ibu-ibu arisan ini bukan genrenya. Tapi apa boleh buat, dia diseret paksa oleh Nakamura, Fuwa dan Hara. Lalu beginilah jadinya. Menikmati jam istirahat di taman sekolah sambil menikmati cemilan bersama teman-teman yang semuanya adalah perempuan. Nakamura, Kayano, Kanzaki, Okuda, Yada, Fuwa, Hara, Hinano—

Inilah kiranya genre harem idaman para kaum adam.

"Owalah, Nagisa ngeharem nggak ngajak-ngajak nih." Maehara yang muncul dari semak-semak menyapa. Dengan keren mengibaskan rambut, membuat daun di rambutnya jatuh meluncur dengan elegan.

Terasaka melipat tangannya, "Ngegosip sih kayaknya."

"Hehh, gak nyangka ya Nagisa hobi ngegosip, kirain cewek doang yang hobinya begitu." Entah dari mana iblis merah ikut menampakkan diri.

Nagisa langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

Ngeharem apaan. Mereka nggak lihat apa bagaimana penampilan Nagisa sekarang?!

Dari segimananya yang ngeharem kalau dia dijadiin eksperimen _make up_ , rambutnya di permak—mulai dari di kuncir, di kepang, di keriting, dikasih hair pin, dan sekarang dipasangin bando polkadot.

Nagisa mah rela tukar tempat dengan Maehara.

Cuman kayaknya para teman ceweknya yang nggak ridho.

"Apaan sih, jangan ganggu _quality time_ cewek deh." Nakamura mengibaskan tangannya.

Apanya yang ngeharem kalau dia dianggap muhrim dan nggak dianggap laki gini.

"Sabar ya nak," Koro- _sensei_ merangkul bahu murid kesayangan. Tiba-tiba ikutan nimbung untuk update gosip terbaru.

Nagisa nggak tahu mesti terharu atau ketawa. Koro- _sensei_ yang berdandan pakai sanggul ala ibu-ibu arisan lebih mirip ondel-ondel.

"Ppffttt—"

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Hari ini adalah hari untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Secara kebetulan—atau emang ditakdirkan— Nagisa dan Karma sekelompok untuk mengerjakan tugas ini. Duduk bersebelahan di perpustakaan, wajah terpekur memperhatikan materi pelajaran berhubungan dengan soal-soal yang telah tersedia.

"Soalnya banyak," komentar Nagisa sambil meregangkan kedua tangannya ke atas. _Sensei_ memberikan mereka lima puluh soal, sungguh kejamnya bukan main. Tidak mengerti apa mata pelajaran bukan hanya satu itu. Mata pelajaran anak sma itu sudah banyak. Peer banyak. Malah dikasih semakin banyak. Syaland.

"Heeh, mana lumayan susah pula," Karma mengiyakan, "Terutama nomor dua puluh enam ke atas. Dua puluh lima ke bawah sih gampang aja."

Hellow! Gampang bro? Dari segi mana nyari _a, f, n, x_ , sama _y_ itu gampang?! Mereka tuh susah dicari sama kayak jodoh, jelas sih bakal datang nantinya tapi perlu perjuangan dan jalannya berliku. /yha/

Padahal soalnya sudah hampir membuat kepala Nagisa berasap. Spesifikasi Nagisa lebih kepada kemampuan mengobservasi sih. Sejauh ini Nagisa baru mengerjakan tiga belas soal. Tapi kakinya mulai kesemutan dan bokongnya terasa menjadi rata karena terlalu lama duduk di kursi perpustakaan. Hari sudah semakin sore dan sebentar lagi perpustakaan akan tutup.

Nggak lucu kan kalau nanti mereka berdua terkunci di perpustakaan.

Kemudian, secara dramatis mereka terjebak dalam suasana yang membuat jantung berdebar cepat—

—karena Jeff The killer **[1]** muncul menciptakan genre horror thriller.

Lalu mereka dibegal.

Hii.

Nagisa bergidik beberapa saat.

"Gimana? Mau di lanjut besok? Atau mau melanjutkan mengerjakannya di rumahku?" tawar Nagisa.

"Aku kerjain sendiri juga gak masalah sih."

Karma menutup bukunya.

"Eeehh, mana bisa begitu, nanti aku tidak mengerti. Kalau nanti aku yang disuruh _sensei_ menjawab ke depan bagaimana?" Nagisa langsung memprotes. "Ayo ke rumahku."

"Ke rumah Nagisa?" Karma mengelus dagu. Ke rumah Nagisa kan ide bagus, bisa buat pedekate.

"Boleh juga. Ayok ke rumah kamu."

Masuk ke hati kamu juga boleh. Kalo diizinin.

Tahap pertama pendekatan setidaknya minimal tahu nama, umur, pokoknya biodatanya. Tahu alamat rumah juga bagus. Biar bisa ngapel dengan gampang di masa depan. Meskipun Karma sudah banyak cukup tahu tentang hal mengenai Nagisa.

Lagi pula cinta yang dimulai dengan paksaan bukan awal yang bagus, kan?

Meskipun ya—beberapa cerita cinta yang berawal dari _rape_ juga bisa berakhir bahagia, sayang authornya gak bakat menulis adegan hot lemon tea. Authornya suka cappuccino cincau pake oreo.

Nagisa merapikan benda-benda miliknya yang berada di atas meja, "Oke, ayo ke rumahku!"

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Rumah Nagisa itu normal. Normal untuk ukuran rumah orang biasa. Kamarnya berada di lantai dua, cukup luas dan lumayan rapi. Kalau ditanya kenapa rumah sepi, tentu saja karena orang tuanya sibuk bekerja untuk mencari nafkah. Kakak perempuannya—Hotaru sedang sibuk kuliah dan kerja _part time_.

"Sayang, aku pulaaang!" Nagisa berucap nyaring setelah membuka pintu rumahnya.

Karma cengo setelah mendengar tiga kata itu keluar dari bibir Nagisa.

S—sayang? Nagisa sudah punya istri atau ngajak pacarnya tinggal serumah? Bukannya Nagisa itu masih jomblo gegara kemaren ditolak?!

Seekor anjing besar lari ke arah Nagisa.

"Kunugi!" seru Nagisa sambil berjongkok, dia mengelus-elus kepala anjingnya itu, "Kenalin, anjing kesayanganku," ujarnya pada Karma. "Nah, Kunugi, ini temanku, namanya Karma- _kun_."

Karma masih berdiri terdiam, sejurus kemudian menumpu tubuhnya dengan tangan kanan berada di dinding. Hampir pundung. Dia berpikiran terlalu jauh, namun tetap berusaha _stay calm_ untuk menjaga image. Lain kali yang dipanggil sayang bukan anjing itu, tapi dia.

Aminin aja.

Mata Karma sekarang menjelajah pemandangan di kamar Nagisa. Foto-foto bertempelan di dinding dekat daftar pelajaran. Orang-orang yang dikenal oleh Akabane berada di foto itu; Sugino dan Terasaka? Sisanya rak yang dipenuhi oleh buku-buku juga poster pemain basket SMA Seirin; Mas Kiyoshi Teppei. Ada juga foto Nagisa dengan seorang gadis. Wajah mereka mirip. Sepertinya itu adalah kakaknya, itu kesimpulan yang dapat diambil oleh pikiran Karma.

Soalnya sama-sama kayak ada manisnya gitu.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada kamar Nagisa, melanjutkan misi yang tertunda, mengerjakan soal yang masih tersisa. Dan detik terus berlalu menjadi berpuluh menit.

Nagisa melihat ke arah luar jendela kamarnya sejenak untuk menghilangkan penat. Hujan tampak turun dengan intensitas yang cukup banyak sejak mereka memulai mengerjakan dengan serius di kamar.

Kesabaran Nagisa sudah sampai pada batasnya. Otaknya sudah dipenuhi oleh rumus-rumus dan simbol. Nagisa sudah nggak kuat. Hanya sanggup mengerjakan sampai enam soal, itu pun sudah penuh beberapa lembar buku. Konsentrasi sudah mulai menurun hingga typo terjadi, enam tambah tujuh sama dengan empat belas. Penghapus mana penghapus?

Niatnya mau mengambil penghapus, tapi yang kepegang malah tangan Karma. Cie—

Bukan modus kok.

"Maaf, aku mau memakai penghapus, aku salah menambahkan," ujar Nagisa sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kalau aku salah menggambar mata," Karma menyahut kalem.

"Oh…" Nagisa mengangguk maklum, biasanya memang susah untuk menyamakan ukuran mata kiri dan kanan saat menggambar—

"Tunggu dulu—kenapa mata? Peer kita itu matematika lho, Karma- _kun_!"

"Aku sudah selesai mengerjakan bagianku."

"A—apa? Karma- _kun_ , apa kau memang sepintar itu?!" Nagisa segera melihat ke arah buku milik Karma. Lembaran yang begitu putih dan bersih.

"Kok caranya menjawab gak ada? Kenapa langsung jawabannya?"

"Hehh, habisnya menulis rumus terlalu merepotkan."

"Justru yang penting itu proses menjawabnya, kaaan! Kalau Karma- _kun_ sih enak bisa menjawabnya semudah itu, kalau aku bagaimana?"

"Jadi kau mau aku ajari?"

"Yang benar? Kau akan mengajariku?" Nagisa memasang wajah serius.

Karma menumpu dagunya dengan tangan kiri, "Hmm, benar kok."

"Tumben…"

"Ehh, jadi Nagisa lebih menyukai bermain denganku dibanding belajar?"

"Aah, kalau begitu tolong ajari rumus soal yang ini—"

Nagisa langsung menghindari pembicaraan main-main dari Karma. Hebatnya, meskipun Karma menjelaskan dengan nada santai, Nagisa tetap dapat memahami rumus dengan lebih mudah. Karma sebenarnya sosok yang mengesankan, tapi tidak pantas dijadikan panutan.

Bisa jadi aliran sesat.

"Bagaimana? Mudah kan? Untuk soal yang ini, tinggal dibagi dan disederhanakan," ujar Karma kemudian.

Pemilik rambut _baby blue_ itu mengangguk sambil menghela napas, "Yeah, ternyata Karma- _kun_ bisa menjelaskan dengan hebat. Sekarang aku merasa kenyang karena pelajaran ini."

Kruyuk…

"Padahal sebenarnya laper…" lanjutnya kemudian untuk menghilangkan suasana _awkward_ karena suara barusan. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Hee, jadi tubuh Nagisa lebih jujur daripada mulutmu ya, Nagisa."

"Jangan bilang sesuatu yang ambigu begitu, Karma- _kun_. Sudah jam makan malam sih, makanya aku lapar."

"Aku juga merasa lapar sih," Karma ikut berkomentar pelan. Nagisa hanya menyuguhkan makanan ringan; kacang, kerupuk dan air putih. Udah abis dicemilin pula.

Nagisa mengarahkan pandangan ke arah jam dinding. "Ibuku sepertinya lembur deh. Aku gak bisa masak, paling banter masak mie instan."

Laki banget, kan?

Itu masak atau cuma nyeduh mie doang—

"Jadi mau _delivery_ atau makan diluar nih? Masih hujan sih, kasihan sama bang gojeknya kalau _delivery_. Payung ada sih…"

Pandangan mereka langsung tertuju keluar jendela. Tetesan air hujan yang berjumlah ribuan lebih masih berjatuhan dari langit.

 _Delivery_ pas hujan biasanya lama baru diantar, kasihan mas gojek yang nganter, gimana nanti kalau terpeleset karena licin dan kakinya patah?

"Ada bahan makanan di kulkas? Aku bisa bikin kare atau nasi goreng," Karma berucap kalem, walaupun dalam hati bermaksud pamer.

"Karma memasak? Nggak gosong?"

"Kau meragukanku, Nagisa?"

Nagisa masih tampak berpikir, lalu terkesiap. "Jangan-jangan… maaf Karma- _kun_ , tapi aku tidak bisa makan cabe super pedas."

"Maa, Nagisa jangan terlalu berpikiran buruk tentangku."

Pemilik surai biru itu tersadar, "Oh, maaf Karma- _kun_ , hanya saja, entah kenapa kamu kalau lagi baik itu kayaknya mencurigakan."

"Aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu tentang hal itu," Karma tersenyum lebar, "Aku memang bejat sih."

 _Nah, itu tahu_. Batin Nagisa.

"Tapi gak akan sampai bikin mati orang kok. Woles aja."

Dan jadilah sekarang mereka di dapur. Setelah saling bahu membahu mempersiapkan bahan nasi goreng gak pakai lama.

"Cobain deh," Karma berucap setelah memasukkan garam, sesendok nasi goreng mengarah pada Nagisa yang sedang menumpu dagu di counter, memperhatikan sang chef amatiran memasak, "Tenang aja, gak pakai sianida ataupun cabe."

Uwoh, Karma bisa membaca pikirannya?!

"Aku gak bisa membaca pikiran, Nagisa. Aku hanya menebak," Karma berujar, "Lagipula kamu kan lihat sendiri bumbu apa saja yang tadi aku masukkan. Nggak ada gunanya juga ngeracunin kamu."

Nagisa meringis pelan. Lalu dengan pasrah menerima tawaran Karma setelah berdoa dengan khusyuk.

Enak!

Remaja itu mengacungkan jempolnya. Entah rasanya jadi enak karena memang enak, atau karena efek lapar.

Kalau biasanya orang makan sepiring berdua. Kali ini Nagisa makan dua piring sendirian.

Oke. Nagisa baru tahu satu hal lagi tentang salah satu cowok yang popular di sekolah karena kelakuan ala premannya. Selain cakep dan pintar, Karma ternyata bisa membuat masakan yang dapat dimakan manusia. Level kece nya semakin naik. Seandainya saja cowok ini bukan titisan setan, pasti tidak akan kalah pamor sebagai cowok idaman seperti Isogai, ataupun Asano—sang ketua OSIS.

Mereka duduk di ruang tamu, menyantap makan malam yang seadanya sambil menonton televisi. Sekalian menunggu kapan hujan reda. Nagisa yang duduk bersila di sofa, dan Karma duduk dengan menyilangkan kaki sambil main tetris. Kunugi tampak tidur di sofa antara mereka berdua. Tivi sedang menayangkan iklan shampo.

Iseng, Karma menarik sebelah ikat rambut, Nagisa, "Eh Nagisa, aku baru nyadar rambut kamu tambah panjang. Jadi tambah manis deh."

"Hah?" Nagisa menyipitkan matanya.

"Balikin sini," Nagisa mengerutkan alis sebagai tanda protes, "Kamu mau ngajak berantem?"

Karma sih maunya ngajak pacaran. Tsaahh.

"Nggak, cuman mau main-main aja," Karma memainkan ikat rambut Nagisa.

Nagisa menghela napas, "Serius deh Karma- _kun_ , kalau sikap isengmu tambah parah, wajah ganteng kamu bakal sia-sia dan kamu akan jomblo selamanya."

Karma tersenyum lebar, "Hee, Nagisa mengakui kalau aku ganteng," dia mengacak rambut Nagisa, "Yaah, kan ada kamu."

"Ya apa hubungannya sama aku. Mau ngajakin jadi jones bareng gitu?"

"Nagisa tahu nggak, ganteng dan manis itu kayaknya cocok lho."

"Ganteng tapi _badboy_ cuman bisa dijadiin pacar, bukannya pasangan hidup."

" _Badboy_ juga bakal insyaf kalau ketemu orang yang dicintainya sepenuh hati."

Heh.

"Masa iya?" Nagisa menyahut pelan. Karma? **Insyaf?**

Karma menarik napas dalam, "Jadi, Nagisa, kamu mau nggak—"

" _Tadaimaa_!" terdengar suara dari arah pintu rumah. "Eh, ada teman Nagisa ya?"

" _Okaeri_. Tumben pulang cepat Hotaru- _nee_." Sang adik tampak segera menghampiri.

"Karena ibu kerja lembur, kupikir adikku sekarat kelaparan di rumah," gadis itu meletakkan payungnya di dekat rak sepatu.

"Memangnya aku anak tk?" Nagisa kembali mengerutkan alis, "Seenggaknya aku bisa masak mie ramen instan."

"Itu diseduh doang deh perasaan. Tinggal masukin air tunggu tiga menit."

Karma segera menyadari kalau gadis dewasa yang dia lihat di foto itu ternyata memang kakaknya Nagisa.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa nih?" Hotaru mengalihkan pandangan pada sosok yang duduk di sofa.

"Namanya Karma Akabane, teman sekelompok ngerjain tugas."

Dengan segera Karma tersenyum charming, " _Yoroshiku ne_ , Hotaru- _san_."

"Oya oya, cuman teman? Bukan pacar nih?"

"Hehh, Nagisa boleh aku jadiin pacar?" tanya Karma dengan senyum lebar kemudian. Ini pertanda bagus.

"Ambil aja. Gratis."

"Hotaru- _nee_! Karma- _kun_!"

Ya. Sejak kapan titisan setan semakin banyak di sekitar Nagisa.

Tampaknya kakak perempuannya itu menutup mata terhadap gendernya yang berstatus laki-laki, padahal mereka sering mandi bareng sampai sekarang—

Sip. Karma dapat lampu hijau dari kakak gebetan.

Mudahan mamanya Nagisa nggak galak.

Mudahan papanya Nagisa suka takoyaki ektra pedas.

"Ayah kami suka martabak manis. Diingat ya." Hotaru mengacungkan ibu jari.

"Itu Kue Terang Bulan, Hotaru- _nee_. Martabak itu yang pake telor." Celutuk Nagisa.

"Sama aja."

"Beda, tau."

Kemudian terjadi _war_ antara Hotaru dan Nagisa.

Martabak manis? Terang bulan? Serah deh. Ntar Karma beli keduanya.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **[tbc]**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **A/N:** Chap depan Karma nembak Nagisa yh. Maaf kalo humornya kurang ato malah jayus. ;'( ini gegara baver pas lebaran ditanyain kapan nikah /nggak gitu/

[1] Jeff The Killer: salah satu tokoh psikopat dalam creepypasta.

[2] Uncharted Waters: A situation or circumstance that is foreign, unclear, or unfamiliar and which may be dangerous or difficult as a result.

Nagisa dalam bahaya karena digebet setan. /yha

[3] U know apa perbedaan martabak manis dan kue terang bulan? Anggap aja disana ada martabak. /tidak tau bagaimana untuk mengakhiri chapter ini/

Terima kasih banyak kepada yang berbaik hati, ikhlas dan ridho mereview; **Hyera832** (makasih udah mampir adeq /xoxo/), **Wako d'author** (dan kembarannya ciel(?) beneran muncul :"), **Shizuka Yomu** ( XD I love the review and I love suginagi too! **), Kiara Fra, Nana, aster-bunny-bee, Kuze,** dan yang udah folfav ^^

Kalteng, 09/07/2017

 **-Kirea-**

 **Mind to review? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** **:** **Assassination Classroom** **by** **Yuusei Matsui**

 **Warning** **: AU, BL, typo, bahasa gaul, OOC. Don't Like, Don't Read! ;)**

 **Summary** **:** [KaruNagi] M—meskipun banyak yang bilang imut manis dan sebagainya—akta lahir dan kartu pelajarku statusnya laki-laki! Aku lelaki tulen! \ Iya, tau kok. Kan kemarin kita ke toilet barengan. \ rumor mengatakan kalau berdusta di bulan april bisa mengakibatkan mati muda.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **Uncharted Waters © Kiriya Diciannove**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Lokasi; Perpustakaan, rak ujung kiri, kumpulan buku Sains.

"Nagisa, sebenarnya aku sudah lama menyukaimu. Mau jadi pacar aku nggak?"

Nagisa mendongak sambil menatap iris merkuri dengan serius, halaman buku di tangannya seketika terabaikan meskipun gambarnya adalah anggota tubuh manusia, mencoba memproses ucapan lelaki bersurai merah itu padanya.

Iya, dia tahu dengan jelas. Karma itu punya hobi bercanda. Berantem. Malak anak orang. Iseng. Dan segala hal bejat lainnya yang terlalu laknat untuk dijelaskan. Tapi bercandanya kali ini—bukannya sedikit berlebihan?

Lagipula, masa menyatakan perasaan di perpustakaan? Gak _gentle_ sama sekali. Coba sedikit romantis, misalnya saat makan malam di restoran mewah bintang lima yang sudah di sewa atau dengan seribu bunga mawar merah. Lagian mereka juga belum terlalu akrab. Dekat juga cuman karena tugas kelompok berdua kemarin.

Bukannya sombong, tapi beberapa orang laki-laki yang menembak Nagisa—salah satunya Yuuji, menembaknya di atas kapal pesiar saat _candle light dinner_. Hebat kan?

 _(Meskipun pada akhirnya Nagisa menolaknya dengan cara yang sopan.)_

 _(Dan itu menyebabkan perasaan Yuuji masih mentok kepadanya.)_

"Kamu… bercanda ya?"

"Serius kok."

"Kamu lupa kalo kita sama-sama cowok, atau kamu lupa kalau kamu itu cowok?" ujar Nagisa sambil _sweatdrop_.

"Huh? Tentu saja aku tahu kalau aku cowok _badboy_ yang tampan."

Pede amat gila—

"Terus kenapa nembak aku?"

"Soalnya senyum Nagisa manis sih. Banyak hal yang menarik dari Nagisa, tapi yang paling aku suka ya senyuman kamu. Apalagi saat senyuman itu ditujukan padaku."

Karma tersenyum.

Gantengz.

HEEEHHH!

Nagisa melongo. Ternyata Karma bisa senyum tulus begitu juga?!

"Anu, aku cowok lho." Nagisa kembali mengingatkan. "M—meskipun banyak yang bilang imut manis dan sebagainya—akta lahir dan kartu pelajarku statusnya laki-laki! Aku lelaki tulen!"

"Iya, tau kok. Kan kemarin kita ke toilet barengan."

Oke, Karma sedang sehat wal'afiat.

Nagisa tampak berpikir dengan segala macam kemungkinan terlintas di kepalanya, menimbang-nimbang hal yang dia dapat seandainya berpacaran dengan Karma.

Dia tidak akan dijadikan sosok _masokis_ oleh Karma kan ya?

Atau dijadikan budak begitu?

"T—tapi aku tidak berminat menjadi _masokis_ , Karma- _kun_."

"Aku ingin mencintaimu Nagisa, bukan menyakitimu."

Waw. _What the—_

Nagisa mangap. Mendadak wajahnya terasa memanas.

 _Seriously_?! Ini beneran Karma, atau dia lagi kesambet dedemit gegara sering bolos buat bobo di hutan belakang sekolah? Atau dia sedang taruhan untuk mengerjai Nagisa?

Karma berdehem, "Aku serius lho, makanya gak menembakmu dengan cara yang buruk semacam mengancammu—meskipun aku punya fotomu yang memalukan sih, atau mencampurkan minumanmu dengan _aphrodisiak_."

"F—foto memalukan?! Foto apaan?!" Nagisa menatap Karma horror. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Aib mana yang diketahui oleh Karma?!

Apakah foto waktu dia jadi _maid_ café di festival sekolah?

Fotonya hampir digrepe _senpai_?

Apakah fotonya sedang dirayu om _pedo_?

Jangan-jangan fotonya lagi ngupil?!

 _Nak, kau mengabaikan kata aphrodisiak—_

Nagisa kembali berpikir dengan serius. Iris yang tampak menyipit menilik kembali sosok lelaki yang berada di depannya. Sungguh dia tidak menduga hal semacam ini akan terjadi.

Karma mengelus lehernya, "Nagisa bisa pikirkan dulu baik-baik. Jawabannya aku tunggu besok, di jam dan tempat ini, oke?"

Nagisa berkedip beberapa kali, entah apakah ini ilusi, melihat Karma tampak ooc dengan kesan malu-malu sungkan begitu.

" _Jaa_."

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Karma diam memandang pohon keramat belakang sekolah, tempatnya sering bolos untuk tidur. Sedikit _flashback_ akan kejadian yang telah terjadi beberapa waktu yang lalu, tepatnya jam istirahat pertama. Hanya karena memperhatikan sosok disebelahnya sedang sibuk memilih buku, bisa-bisanya dia khilaf dengan mudahnya bilang suka tanpa persiapan apa-apa.

Khilaf ternyata adalah hal yang bisa terjadi dengan begitu mudahnya, ya…

Sebuah bola basket menggelinding tidak jauh dari Karma. Dia meliriknya sekilas dan kembali menatap pohon itu dengan anteng. Harusnya paling tidak pikirkan situasi dan tempat sebelum menembak. Atau, setidaknya siapkan barang ancaman agar tidak ditolak, misalnya—

"Eh, Karma. Ngapain kamu memandangi pohon sebegitunya? Nyari dahan yang pas buat gantung diri?" Maehara mengambil bola yang sedari tadi dicarinya. Mengibaskan rambut karena ada ranting nyangkut di kepalanya.

"Apa dia kesambet?" Sugino yang turut membantu mencari bola mengintip dari semak-semak. Takut dicabein oleh Karma. Dulu pernah pengalaman, bola kasti kesayangannya dicabein Karma.

Netra _aurum_ Karma menerawang, "Nggak. Cuma lagi berpikir, kadang kita pernah melakukan satu atau dua kesalahan. Yang harus kita lakukan adalah menjadikannya sebagai pelajaran, ya kan?"

 _Fix_. Karma pasti lagi kesambet.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"—ya, kan nyebelin, masa jadi cowok nggak peka banget sih."

"Kalo kamu cuma bilang terserah mana mungkin lah cowok ngerti."

Nagisa menopang dagunya sambil mengemil keripik kentang di hadapannya. Seperti biasanya, dia ikut ngumpul bersama teman-teman perempuannya—karena dipaksa.

"Cowok itu kalau dikasih hati, minta jantung."

"Nggak semua begitu, deh. Nagisa kalau dikasih hati, dia akan mengisinya dengan cinta~" Nakamura mengerling pada Nagisa.

Eaa—

Tapi Nakamura Rio gagal dinotis Nagisa.

Nagisa tampak berpikir, masa SMA itu gak bermasalah untuk bermain-main, iya kan? Bosan ditembak anak cowok mulu. Udah begitu sama cewek juga gak lancar-lancar. (gimana mau lancar sama cewek kalau disamping kamu itu titisan setan). Kalau dia bareng Karma, cowok-cowok mesum yang pernah mencoba mengrepe-grepe dan mengintipnya di toilet juga tentu tidak akan mengganggunya lagi kan?

Soalnya Karma kan punya popularitas yang cukup mengesankan.

"Beb, kamu kenapa? Lagi mikirin apa?" Nakamura mengibaskan tangan di depan wajah Nagisa.

"Lagi mikirin Karma."

"Eh?" Kayano keselek puding kurma.

"Hahh?"

"I—itu, cuman kepikiran, Karma- _kun_ apa mungkin bisa insyaf dari kenakalannya gitu…" Nagisa menggaruk lehernya pelan.

"Kalau Karma insyaf, siapa yang akan mengajak kita ke jalan gelap?! Siapa yang akan mengerjai Koro- _sensei_? Siapa yang akan rusuh saat tidak ada pelajaran?!" Nakamura berseru sambil memukul meja.

"Bukankah hal yang baik kalau Karma- _kun_ tidak melakukan hal semacam itu?" Nagisa sweatdrop.

"Kelas kita akan kehilangan warnanya," timpal Fuwa. "Yang bikin kelas kita terkenal kan, karena ada Karma. Isogai dan Maehara juga sih."

"Kupikir akan bagus, kalau Karma- _kun_ bisa mengurangi sedikit kebejatannya. Kejahilan masih bisa diterima, tapi kalau levelnya sudah sampai membuat sekolah kita hampir kebakaran, itu adalah hal yang patut diperhitungkan." Yada menuturkan dengan nada lembut.

"Iya tuh, kenapa setengah-setengah begitu. Bakar aja sekalian, biar kita libur sekolah."

"Oi."

"Kuharap ada orang yang bisa menahan Karma- _kun_ untuk tidak terkena undang-undang perbuatan tidak menyenangkan." Hinano menumpu dagu. "Kadang keisengan yang dilakukan Karma itu menarik."

"Iya, dia cukup menarik. Tapi _badboy_ bukan tipeku."

Nagisa baru tahu kalau di mata para temannya, Karma tidak hanya terlihat sebagai anak nakal.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Nagisa menarik napas dan menghembuskannya beberapa kali, terlihat jelas sedang tampak mempersiapkan diri untuk bicara. Karma sebenarnya juga mempersiapkan hati, walaupun tidak terlihat jelas dari wajahnya.

"Maaf ya Karma- _kun_. Aku lebih suka dengan Asano- _kun_ dibandingkan dirimu. Daripada denganmu, aku memutuskan untuk melakukan pedekate pada ketua osis."

Asano?! Karma tidak salah dengar, kan?! Kenapa harus raja lipan itu, Nagisa?! Karma tidak terima!

Memangnya dia kalah dari segi mana dengan raja lipan itu?!

"Nagisa, hei—"

 **Jduk!**

Sangat awam bagi Karma untuk jatuh dari ranjang saat bangun tidur di pagi hari.

Mimpi sialan.

Karma mesti belajar _lucid dream_ [1].

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Ngomong-ngomong soal mimpi, ini pasti karena kepikiran bakal ditolak atau diterima. Kemungkinan diterima mungkin hanya empat puluh persen. Berbasis dari pemikiran tentang wajah cakep, bisa masak, jago olahraga dan kepintarannya. Sisa enam puluh persen adalah citra buruknya di mata Nagisa dan seluruh dunia. Meskipun dengan jujur, Karma sangat berharap.

Tapi apa boleh buat. Kalau memang sudah berusaha namun itu tidak berhasil. Apalah yang bisa dilakukan selain mengikhlaskannya.

Ah, baper.

Tapi menyerah begitu saja, bukanlah pilihan. Masih ada banyak opsi lain; diculik dan dibdsm, di _aphrodisiak_ , diancam, disantet—

Di tempat yang sama seperti kemarin, Nagisa memantapkan diri untuk mencoba hal baru. Ada beberapa hal diajukan pada Karma demi keamanan jiwa raganya.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin memastikan, apa kamu bisa memegang janji gak akan ngapa-ngapain aku dalam artian yang buruk?"

"Oke…" _Iyain aja dulu, nanti diusahain_.

"Mengurangi sifatmu yang jelek-jelek itu?"

"Hm… akan kucoba."

Nagisa menghela napas. Jika berpacaran dengan Karma bisa membuatnya jadi terhindar hal buruk, dan Karma bisa menjadi sosok yang lebih berguna untuk nusa dan bangsa. Bukankah ini bagus?

Lagipula kalau menolak Karma, mungkin akibatnya bisa lebih buruk untuk masa depannya. Bisa jadi dia nanti di culik terus di bdsm sampai hamil—gak.

"Oke, ayo pacaran. Tapi aku yang jadi _seme_." Ujar Nagisa mantap.

Karma seketika _sweatdrop_ , "Heh? Tapi kamu gak pantas jadi _seme_ aku."

"Kalau begitu kita putus."

Karma mengerutkan dahi. Buset, belum lima menit diterima masa iya langsung diputusin. "Aku serius loh Nagisa. Lagipula _april mop_ udah lewat—rumor mengatakan kalau berdusta di bulan april bisa mengakibatkan mati muda [2]. Jangan coba-coba mempermainkan perasaanku, dong. Mau beneran kuracun pake _aphrodisiak_?"

"Mana bisa aku langsung serong jadi _uke_ begitu."

 _Meskipun kau ada bibit-bibitnya jadi uke—?_

Kalimat itu terbesit dalam hati Karma.

Sebenarnya Nagisa tidak menanggapi ini dengan benar-benar serius. Tapi mencoba gak masalah juga kan? Lagian masa-masa SMA masih memiliki perjalanan yang panjang. Seperti yang telah dia pikirkan, main-main sesekali kayaknya bukan masalah. Bisa jadi pula sebenarnya Karma hanya mempermainkannya.

Karma memegang tangan kanan Nagisa, "Kasih waktu sebulan deh, aku yakin pantas jadi _seme_ kamu. Mengurangi keisenganku juga."

Nagisa mengelus dagunya beberapa saat. "Oke. _Deal_. Kalo aku gak bisa menyukaimu, kita putus." Nagisa mengajaknya bersalaman.

"Hei, ini pacaran lho, bukannya persetujuan rapat bisnis." Ucap Karma pasrah bersalaman.

"Bukannya kalau meresmikan sesuatu harus seperti ini?"

"Yaahh, gak begini juga sih…" Karma menyahut lambat, tatapan tertuju pada Nagisa. Segimana polosnya anak ini. Belum bisa diapa-apain dong…

"Dan hubungan ini mesti rahasia dulu loh ya."

"Loh, kenapa? Aku gak masalah kok."

"Sampai aku yakin kau betul-betul serius padaku, mungkin?"

"Oke…?"

Jadi… aku diterima? Diterima?!

Karma mengikuti langkah Nagisa yang berjalan duduk ke kursi perpustakaan. Tempat strategis dimana mereka juga pernah duduk di sana. Masih tidak tahu bagaimana menanggapi hal yang rasanya terjadi begitu cepat. Tadinya, dia pikir Nagisa akan mengatakan tidak. Namun dalam sebulan ini dia harus berusaha meyakinkan Nagisa tentang keseriusannya. Dia masih belum berada dalam zona aman. Belum waktunya untuk terlalu berbahagia hati.

Tapi sumpah, pengen salto rasanya. Boleh salto nggak?!

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak tahu banyak tentang dirimu. Selain kelakukanmu yang rada menyimpang..."

"Tapi kamu tahu kalau aku jago basket dan bisa masak kan?" Karma tersenyum dengan wajah percaya diri. Berusaha menunjukkan sisi bagusnya—yang seenggaknya masih ada.

"Aku tahu itu, maksudku hal yang lebih spesifik."

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu begitu banyak tentangmu sih. Bagiku, entah kenapa kalau melihat kamu bawaannya pengen senyum aja. Makanya aku pengen lebih dekat."

"Jadi teman aja kan juga bisa dekat." Ujar Nagisa lagi. "Kamu gak takut apa aku berpikiran kalo kamu itu aneh karena hal seperti ini."

Njir, _friendzone_ dong?!

Karma tersenyum tipis, "Udah berlabel iblis gini, dianggap aneh bukanlah hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Lagi pula, aku serius kok, suka padamu dan ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat."

' _Masaaa?! Demi apaaa?!_ ' Nagisa membatin. "Tapi… dua cowok _in relationship_ … itu gimana…" Nagisa menumpu dagunya dengan tangan kiri, dahinya berkerut, memikirkan. _Blur_.

Karma berpikir sejenak, "Berarti kamu gak bisa sembarangan jalan sama cowok ataupun cewek lain. Itu juga berlaku untukku."

Nagisa _sweatdrop_ , "Masa gitu? Bukannya ini malah nyusahin. Lagian jalan sama teman cowok ataupun cewek kan belum berarti selingkuh."

"Iya, tapi kalau pacaran dengan cewek, memang gak boleh sembarangan jalan ama cowok lain, sekalipun itu adalah teman. Tahu-tahu bisa jadi gosip perselingkuhan dan orang ketiga. Pacaran dengan cewek _complicated_ sekali, kan?"

"Cowok sama cowok pacaran lebih _complicated_ tahu!"

 _Apalagi kalau cowoknya tuh macam kamu!_

"Coba tanggapi dengan pemikiran lebih terbuka."

"Kita kan cowok. Aku jadi bingung, buat apa kita pacaran kalau intinya kamu cuma mau mengenalku lebih dekat. Jadi teman aja padahal gak masalah..."

 **Cup!**

Nagisa terdiam begitu mendapati wajah Karma tidak memiliki jarak dengan wajahnya, meskipun tubuh mereka terhalang oleh meja. Ciuman di bibirnya juga tidak lebih dari tiga detik. Karma kembali duduk di kursinya dengan ekspresi senyum kecil di wajahnya.

"Kalau pacaran, boleh melakukan ini, iya bukan?" lelaki bermanik _aurum_ itu melipat tangannya di meja, sebuah kurva menghiasi bibirnya, tampak seperti ekspresi puas. Meskipun batinnya sudah ngamuk karena berhasil nyium gebetan.

Nagisa melongo beberapa saat dan langsung menutup mulutnya, "Apa yang kamu lakukan?! Ini perpustakaan!"

"Sstt," Karma meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya, "Ini memang perpustakaan, jadi jangan berteriak seperti itu."

"Kalau begitu jangan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak begitu!" Nagisa menurunkan nada suaranya.

"Kenapa gak? Kita kan pacaran, lagian gak ada yang lihat juga."

"I—iya sih, t—tapi ciuman…" Nagisa ber- _facepalm_ , wajahnya bersemu, "Sudah berapa banyak cowok yang kamu pacarin coba…"

"Heeh~ sejauh ini baru pertama kali aku naksir cowok. Dan itu tuh, kamu, Nagisa. Senyum kamu manis sih. Jadi kamu pengecualian."

"Manis? Kata manis tidak seharusnya ditujukan buat cowok."

"Tapi memang benar begitu kok, gak cuma senyum kamu, bibir kamu juga manis rasanya."

Nagisa hanya terdiam kemudian menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

 _Blushing_ parah.

 _Why_ dia _blushing_. _Why_.

 _ **WHY**_.

Lelaki bernama Karma Akabane itu kalau sudah _mode handsome_ dan bicara manis ternyata lebih berbahaya! Bagaimana bisa mendengar kata-kata seperti itu dari laki-laki membuatnya merasa malu setengah mati. Padahal ini bahkan belum lewat satu hari mereka jadian.

"Kamu sendiri gimana. Pernah naksir cowok?"

"Sejauh ini masih naksir cewek. Tapi kemarin udah di tolak." Sahut Nagisa masih menutup wajahnya dengan tangan.

"Oh, aku tahu beritanya. Awalnya kupikir itu hanya gosip. Kasihan sekali kamu di tolak dengan cara seperti itu. Aku lebih suka kamu _yaoi_ -an sama Karma." Karma menopang dagu.

"Hah?" Nagisa langsung menatap Karma, "Tahu dari mana kamu kalau aku ditolak dengan cara seperti itu? Perasaan yang tahu hanya Maehara dan Sugino!"

"Maehara kok yang cerita."

"Aku akan membakar koleksi majalah dewasa milik Maehara nanti."

"Yang ngoleksi majalah bokep itu bukannya Okajima?"

"Oh iya…"

Karma mengusak surainya, "Mau aku bantu? Nanti aku sebarin _hoax_ kalau Maehara pernah pergi ke love hotel sama om pedo."

Boleh juga. _Nice idea!_

Nagisa…

Kamu berniat mengajak Karma ke jalan yang baik—

Atau malah ikut menyesatkan diri—

Ciee, udah nggak jomblo.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **[tbc]**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **A/N:** rasa ada yang kurang tapi dah deadline. So… /gelindingan/

karena dah pacaran, next chap ttg ngedate yha.

[1] Lucid dream: mimpi yang bisa dikendalikan secara sadar.

[2] based on anime your lie in april.

Uncharted Waters: A situation or circumstance that is foreign, unclear, or unfamiliar and which may be dangerous or difficult as a result.

Thanks to: **shoraiyume** (wah, sejalur dong kita /wink), **Divanabila1717** (udah nyipok aja malah dia :'D), **Miu** (My otepeh jugaaa~ sankyuu) **Fujoshi** **desu** (aku—aku terharuu membacanya :"D), **Hyelaf** (wah, sip, aku aminin kalo bener gitu /oi/ Karma khilaf :"), **Rinadesu** (terima kasih sudah memberikan review pertamanya ke ff ini :"D, animenya baperin Koro-sensei yh), **Schalk27** (Sankyuu~), **Mashiro Io** (iya kaaan, cuman disana aja namanya begitu, ntar salah beli gimana ngapelin calon mertuaa /g/ yh mereka jodoh disini ;"D ), **wazunyaaan** (makasih dibilang ena x3 ada apa dgn qoutesnyaaah :""") aku juga jomblo kok /gaknanya/.

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu membaca ff ini :"

Kalteng, 11/08/2017

 **-Kirea-**

 **Mind to review? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** **:** **Assassination Classroom** **by** **Yuusei Matsui**

 **Warning** **: AU, BL, typo, bahasa gaul, OOC. Don't Like, Don't Read! ;)**

 **Summary** **:** [KaruNagi] Haahh, kasihan jones. Nagisa sebenarnya pengen ketawa, tapi dia pacaran sama Karma, jadi ragu. Mending ngebeel atau jadi jones aja. / Karma mengingat masa lalunya yang indah. Nostalgia. Saat dia masih anak manis—ceria, yang gak tau boys love tu apa.

 **Thanks to** : **Mashiro Io** : pacaran perlu ngedate dong yh, nah, suka yg beel apa gs? :D **Miu** : nagi mah manis, kalo karma ada pedes2nya /g aku selalu mengusahakan apdet sebulan sekali, coz byk utang ff :') **Wako d'author** : yuk teriak bareng x3 **Rinadesu** : Ini mah Karma pasti kibas rambut kalo dipuji begini :" terima kasih sudah menunggu :D **akane . yumi** : kapal karam?! Apa yg karammm! D': iya ya, makin sepi ini fandom, karunagi nya juga :" **HaniHaniHani** : ayuk mah, oke sip banget. Otepeh tercinta ini :"

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu membaca ff ini \o/

Written for self satisfaction. Nonprofit purpose.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **Uncharted Waters © Kiriya Hazelheine**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Serahkan semua uang kamu, kalau nggak mau babak belur."

Nagisa meneguk salivanya perlahan, "Anu bang preman, saya beneran gak punya uang lagi."

"Halah, bohong. Tampang elit masa gak punya uang."

Makasih udah memuji saya, abang. Kasih cinta aja boleh gak? Kata-kata itu hanya ada dalam pikiran dan tidak akan terlontarkan oleh Nagisa. Memangnya bisa beli rokok pakai cinta?

Satu lembar uangnya yang cukup untuk beli semangkuk mie ayam telah diambil oleh abang preman.

Hanya gara-gara mengaku dia adalah laki-laki, dalam sekejap Nagisa yang tadinya dirayu abang preman dan di ajak ke gang sempit malah berubah jadi adegan dipalak. Meskipun tadi dia sempat di grepe sedikit untuk pembuktian.

"Beneran, di dompet cuma ada kartu pelajar ama kartu untuk main di timezon."

Sumpah, Nagisa gak tahu apa dosa dia sampai musti ketemu tujuh preman malam-malam begini. Mungkin karena dia pulang kemalaman dan lagi kena sial aja. Kenapa dia gak ketemu tujuh manusia serigala ganteng aja—

Tapi alasan dia pulang kemalaman karena dia ikut rapat osis. Dia direkomendasikan untuk masuk sebagai anggota seksi kebersihan, meskipun dia gak seksi-seksi amat.

Dan sekarang dia berada dalam posisi kicep layaknya tikus dikerubungi kucing di sudut lorong jalanan sempit. Kalau dia cewek, pastinya udah di anu-anu. Syukur dia ngaku laki.

"Serahkan dompetmu."

Dengan perlahan Nagisa mengambil dompet di saku celananya. Dia benar-benar berkata jujur tentang keadaan dompetnya. Tidak ada uang di sana, tapi harga dompet miliknya cukup mahal sih, karena dibelikan dari luar negeri oleh kakaknya waktu liburan. Masih baru dan bermerk, kalau dijual pasti laku. Apalagi kalau sampai Yuuji yang ditawarin, bisa tiga kali lipat di atas harga asli.

" _Onii-san_ , tolong jangan ganggu dia."

Seorang pemuda bersurai merah dengan iris _aurum_ muncul dengan pose kece. Untuk sesaat Nagisa merasa terpesona.

Para preman itu menatap ke arah Karma dengan tatapan remeh. Lelaki itu tampak memegang bola basket dengan gaya yang keren. Dia berjalan ke arah Nagisa dengan wajah serius.

"Ohh… seragam mereka sama. Aku baru ingat lambang seragam itu. Anak SMA Kunugigaoka yang terkenal dengan anak-anak orang kaya."

"Beruntung sekali bertemu anak-anak seperti kalian."

"Aku yakin kalau kamu berbohong tentang tidak punya uang."

"Harusnya kau tidak perlu bohong, itu dosa."

Nagisa hanya diam di tempat sambil menatap Karma. Karma berniat menolongnya kan?

Karma menampilkan _smirk_ , "Macam-macam dengan kalian?"

Begitu sampai di samping Nagisa, Karma menggandeng tangan remaja yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Bola di tangan kirinya dia lempar keatas, membuat semua orang refleks melihat ke atas.

"Ayo kabur."

Karma langsung merebut dompet yang telah berada di tangan preman dan menarik lengan Nagisa. Kabur dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Woii, mereka kabur!"

"Kejar, oi!"

Refleks Nagisa berusaha mengikuti langkah Karma.

"Lho? Kamu gak menghajar mereka?"

"Kamu bercanda? Kalau langsung tujuh orang begitu gimana melawannya. Perlu strategi. Mending kita lari-lari bareng gini, romantis." sahut Karma di sela-sela larinya.

Ngek.

Mungkin Nagisa terlalu menganggap keren Karma selama beberapa saat. Membayangkan Karma menghajar para preman dan menyelamatkannya.

"Bukannya kamu itu iblis bejat nyaris preman?!"

"Habisnya, Nagisa kan pengen aku ke jalan yang benar." Karma menggandeng tangan Nagisa.

Eh? B—benar juga…

Karma tidak seburuk itu juga kalau dipikirkan. Setidaknya lelaki di depannya ini mencoba menolongnya walau tidak sekeren yang dibayangkan. Dia juga tidak melakukan hal semacam pura-pura tidak melihat dan hanya memperhatikan Nagisa dianiaya dan di video untuk di sebarkan di yutub.

Iya sih, mereka kan lagi dalam status hubungan –percobaan—mungkin itu juga sebabnya, Karma berlaku baik kali ini. Usahanya patut di apresiasi.

"J—jalan buntu!" seru Nagisa sambil menatap pagar tinggi dihadapan mereka.

"Jangan putus asa begitu. Panjat dong."

"Ngehina aku ya? Tinggi segini mana bisa—"

Nagisa menatap Karma yang berjongkok dan terdiam.

"Aku bantu."

"Hah?"

"Cepat. Nanti gak keburu."

"O—oke!"

Dengan susah payah, akhirnya Nagisa berhasil memanjat pagar dan mendarat di bagian sebelah pagar di bantu oleh sang titisan iblis. Dia melihat Karma tersenyum ke arahnya. Sial, keliatan lagi kan, gantengnya.

"Loh, kamu gimana?" Tanya Nagisa panik.

"Gak apa deh, kayaknya masih belum bisa ke jalan yang bener, aku mau berantem aja."

"H—hei! Jangan bercanda gitu dong. Katanya tadi gak mungkin lawan banyak! Ayo panjat sini, mana mungkin aku ninggalin kamu kayak anak cewek di sinetron."

"Eh—Nagisa suka nonton sinetron ya ternyata?"

"Nggak. Ibuku yang suka—plis jangan ngomong yang ngaco disaat genting begini."

Faktanya, Karma bohong tentang tidak bisa mengalahkan para preman. Karena Nagisa yang memintanya untuk mengurangi kelakuan buruk, Karma serius ingin mengurangi kebiasaannya berantem dan cari masalah. Karma dijuluki titisan iblis bukan karena alasan yang main-main.

"Nagisa, cepet deh, lari sana. Semua ini biar aku yang urus."

Seenggaknya, kalau Nagisa tidak melihat kelakuan aslinya. Hubungan mereka masih aman. Kalau Nagisa melihatnya melakukan hal bejat secara live, dia tidak yakin pemilik surai _baby blue_ itu masih menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sama.

"Cepat panjat juga, kalo gak kita batalin perjanjian dan putus!" Nagisa menatapnya serius kali ini.

"Heh? Kok gitu?!" sahut Karma tidak terima. Dia sudah memikirkan seribu satu cara untuk melakukan hal bejat pada para preman itu.

"Mereka pasti ke arah sana!"

Terdengar suara preman yang tadi mengejar mereka.

"Karma- _kun_!"

"Tch, mau gimana lagi."

Karma segera mengedarkan pandangannnya, mencari cara agar bisa ikut ke sebelah pagar. Dia meraih bak sampah yang ada dan meletakkannya di dekat pagar. Menginjak pinggirannya dan memanjat. Tapi karena pada dasarnya bak sampah plastik itu tidak begitu kuat, dia kehilangan keseimbangannya dan jatuh. Untungnya sih berhasil jatuh ke sebelah. Dan sialnya bagi Nagisa, dia jatuh ditimpa Karma.

Kampret. Berat banget. Padahal Karma keliatan _slim_ gitu.

"Remuk ini pinggang. Cepet minggir, Karma- _kun_."

"Maaf, maaf." Karma nyengir. Meskipun posisinya udah cukup anu-anu, tapi tetap saja bukan moment yang tepat untuk tetap berada dalam keadaan mesra.

"Kita kayaknya perlu belajar praktek tindih-tindihan yang bener deh, Nagisa."

Hah—

"Buat apa—"

"Mereka di sana!"

"Ayo kita kabur, Karma- _kun_!"

Kali ini, Nagisa yang meraih tangan Karma dan menariknya untuk kabur bersama menuju jalanan ramai.

"Sial, mereka berhasil kabur."

Karma menampilkan seringainya karena hal itu. Hal semacam ini tidak buruk juga.

"Haahh…"

Napas mereka tidak beraturan. Nagisa menumpu kedua tangannya di lutut sambil mencoba bernapas dengan lebih leluasa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Nagisa, kenapa pulang jalan sana? Bukannya kau tahu, jalanan itu tidak aman," Ujar Karma setelah ikut menetralkan napasnya.

"Eh?"

Karma menatap Nagisa dengan tatapan serius kali ini.

"Eeehh… gak sengaja kepikiran pengen lewat situ… gak nyangka disana ada banyak premannya…" Nagisa memainkan jemarinya dan menyahut dengan nada bersalah.

Tangan Karma mengarah ke kepalanya, dan menepuknya perlahan.

"Haa~ah, sudahlah, yang penting kamu gak diapa-apain mereka, jangan pulang selarut ini sendirian lewat sana. Bahaya. Zaman sekarang LGBT lagi heboh, kamu bisa aja jadi korbannya. Karena Nagisa ada manis-manisnya gitu, bisa aja loh, di rape mereka. Dengan cara gangbang."

Gangbang tu apa… Nagisa gak tahu...

"Gangbang?"

Karma menatap Nagisa. Masa iya Nagisa gak tahu? Kudet amat ini anak.

Mata teduh itu tampak penuh harap akan jawaban.

Karma mencoba mencari kata yang pantas dan layak guna, berupaya menyaring kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya. Tapi gak nemu. Iyalah. Yang dibahas itu, mana bisa pakai bahasa yang sopan.

Tapi kalau tidak jelas, takutnya Nagisa ntar ngegugel dan trauma.

"Satu orang, tapi dianu rame-rame."

Yha—gitu aja yang keluar dari mulut Karma.

Sebuah adegan blur berputar diotak Nagisa, dengan backsound musik Perang Sparta.

Karma memegang pipi Nagisa dengan kedua tangannya, "Gak usah dibayangin. Liat wajah ganteng aku aja."

Jadi sedikit bersalah, Nagisa jadi tambah gak polos karenanya. Biar aja Karma di jalan yang salah, Nagisa jangan ikutan.

Nagisa bergidik, lalu menatap Karma, "Gak kebayang."

Karma menepuk-nepuk kepala lelaki berambut sebiru langit itu. "Mending kamu jadi korbanku aja."

"Hah?" Nagisa langsung menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

Karma tertawa, "Jadi tadi kamu sempat diapain aja?"

"G—gak diapa-apain kok."

Bohong dikit gak apa lah ya.

"Kali aja, sempat diremas—"

"Nggak—"

"Habisnya, aku yang statusnya pacar kamu kan belum ngapa-ngapain kamu, masa keduluan preman."

Nagisa jawdrop.

"Sudah aku bilang kan, aku gak akan maksa kok. Kita jalani pelan-pelan aja. Kalau gandengan aja, boleh dong?"

Jadinya Karma coretnganterincoret pulang bersama-sama dengan Nagisa karena tidak ingin pacarnya dibegal/dipalak/digrepe orang lagi.

"Nih, dompet kamu."

"M—makasih. Ngomong-ngomong, bola basket yang tadi kamu bawa gimana?"

"Biarin aja, punya sekolah kok. Hilang satu gak apa-apa."

Berhubung bola itu menyelamatkan mereka, ya sudahlah. Lagipula Sekolahan Kunugigaoka kan elit. Hilang satu bola, siapa yang ngenotis.

Mereka berdua berjalan bersama di bawah sinar bulan dan ribuan bintang yang bertebaran di langit malam. Gandengan tangan. Sambil ngobrolin artis indo mana yang paling sexy dan bohay.

Beberapa orang di jalan yang melihat mereka berdua beranggapan kalau Karma ada sosok pacar yang baik, karena mengantarkan anak gadis pulang ke rumah.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Sabtu sore menuju malam minggu. Malam yang indah kalaunya punya pacar. Kalau jomblo, sudah jelas melantunkan mantra-mantra agar hujan turun bersama anggota jones lainnya.

Nagisa anak yang baik sih, jadi biasanya dia menggunakan waktu sore menjelang malam minggunya untuk belajar, membaca buku, mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang diberikan oleh guru padanya lalu tidur tepat waktu.

 **Drrrrttt**.

Ponsel bergetar tanda pesan chat masuk membuat konsentrasi Nagisa pada tugas sejarah buyar.

 **Karma Akabane: Nagisa, kencan yuk [smile] [smile]**

Sengaja gak diganti namanya pake bebeb, ayank ataupun panggilan kyut lainnya. Nggak cocok buat Karma.

 **Nagisa Shiota: Aku lagi belajar**

 **Karma Akabane : Aku udah di depan rumah kamu nih**

 **Nagisa Shiota: [kaget]**

 **Nagisa Shiota : [wut]**

 **Karma Akabane: Serius lho [smile]**

 **Karma Akabane: Nagisa**

 **Karma Akabane: ?**

 **Karma Akabane: Bebz?**

Tidak ada balasan pesan chat. Bingung, apa ini orang pura-pura ketiduran, ngambek atau gimana. Beberapa saat kemudian terlihat pintu dibuka oleh Nagisa.

Dari netra birunya, tampak terlihat sosok ganteng berjaket hitam dengan wangi parfum aroma fougere telah berdiri di depan rumah, dengan motor ninja terparkir di depan rumah. Tidak lupa pula oleh-oleh yang tampaknya adalah martabak telor dan terang bulan. Dapat tercium dari aromanya yang menggoda nafsu.

Wih. Mantep.

Nagisa segera seudzon. Emangnya Karma udah punya sim?

"Masuk dulu deh," ujar Nagisa yang pakai baju kaos dan celana training.

"Orang rumah kamu gak ada?" Karma menangkap keheningan dari rumah Nagisa.

"Pada belum pulang."

"Oh ya, padahal ini buat orang rumah," Karma menyerahkan kantung yang dibawanya.

"Uhm, makasih—tungguin lima menit, aku siap-siap dulu."

"Lamain dikit juga gak apa," ucap Karma seraya duduk di sofa. Kunugi tampak mengikutinya dan naik ke atas sofa. Karma mengelus kepala sang anjing.

Nagisa bergegas meletakkan oleh-oleh ke lemari dapur. Sempat nyicip martabak telor sepotong. Dan dua puluh tiga menit kemudian Nagisa baru turun dari lantai dua. Entah kelamaan milih baju, sisiran surai birunya, atau bingung mau mengikat rambut model apa. Padahal cukup terurai aja udah cukup manis. Karma hampir ketiduran di sofa setelah puas ngobrol bareng Kunugi. Tadinya nyaris aja ngikutin joget gangnam style di tivi saking bosannya menunggu.

"Loh. Gak pakai gaun, Nagisa?"

"Mau batal aja nih kencannya?"

"Jangan—"

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Odaiba, tempat pacaran yang populer—meskipun tadinya Karma pengennya ke Ginza, tapi ditolak Nagisa, karena disana semuanya mahal. Meskipun Karma kesal, namun ternyata, tempat pilihan Nagisa bagus juga. Tempat itu menarik dan sering dikunjungi pasangan di sore hari selain Tokyo tower.

Melihat pemandangan sore yang indah di sana, puas keliling jalan-jalan di tepi pantai sebanyak tiga kali, biar afdol. Melanjutkan pergi menonton film yang sedang booming sekarang. Kemudian karaoke-an. Faktanya, Nagisa baru tahu kalau suara Karma bagus. Mana menyanyi pakai lirik Inggris pula. Ini cowok multitalenta banget gitu yak. Coba ya mas, akhlak situ dibenerin. Nagisa pasti bangga jadi pacarnya.

Saat ini, kedua pasangan yang sedang _backstreet_ ini sedang makan malam bersama di malam minggu, di restoran bernuansa jepang tradisional, ruangan privasi. Cukup mengalihkan pandangan ke luar, akan terlihat kolam kecil berbatu dengan ikan mas koki di dalamnya serta pancuran dari bambu, menambah suasana khas negeri sakura. Makanan khas negara itu pun sudah tersedia diatas meja, diantarkan oleh pelayan yang memakai baju kimono.

"Nagisa sih kayaknya cocok nih, pake kimono."

Nagisa menatap hampa pada Karma. Udah biasa digituin. "Gak, makasih."

"Kalo coba _seifuku_ , gimana?"

"Karma- _kun_ yang nyoba?"

"Hm… kalo Nagisa mau duluan sih."

Nggak mau—Nagisa trauma pake seifuku. Pernah disamperin om pedo. Ngeri.

Malam itu berlalu dengan tenang, dengan Nagisa yang menikmati sushi. Maklum, makanan favorit.

Tidak hanya itu, ada sashimi, sukiyaki dan omuraisu yang diberi saus bertulisan 'daisuki' pakai emotikon love. Sedikit kepikiran apakah uang untuk membayar semua pesanan ini cukup atau tidak?

Karma orang kaya kan? Pasti sanggup bayar, kan? Lagian dia yang seme, kan? Dimana-mana yang bertanggung jawab itu ya cowok— _seme_.

Nagisa berniat menghabiskan semua makanan, karena mubazir adalah hal yang tidak pantas untuk dilakukan. Mengisi perutnya yang keroncongan nyaris konser orkestra karena mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu dari mulai tadi sore, jalan-jalan di Odaiba, menonton film yang baru tayang di bioskop, karaoke, dan sekarang makan malam. Haahh, kasihan jones. Nagisa sebenarnya pengen ketawa, tapi dia pacaran sama Karma, jadi ragu. Mending ngebeel atau jadi jones aja.

Selesai menghabiskan makanannya, Nagisa menatap Karma yang sedang minum jus strawberry. Dengan kemampuan observasi Nagisa yang handal, Nagisa tahu Karma menyukai stroberi, selain cabe. Awalnya dia bingung, nanti kalau Karma ultah, apa dia harus bikin cake pakai cabe—sekarang dia menemukan alternative lain. _Cake_ pakai stroberi lebih pantas.

Uhuk. Udah kepikiran yang begitu—padahal ultah Karma udah lewat jauh. Tapi kalau hubungan mereka nanti awet, hal semacam ini memang perlu dipikirkan.

Nagisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menjernihkan pikiran. Dia tahu pasti, pikiran dan hatinya tidak bisa disucikan lagi—jadi, paling nggak jernih aja gapapa.

"Aku penasaran, kok kamu bisa sih naksir aku?" Nagisa menghilangkan keheningan.

"Ceritanya panjang…" Karma menopang dagunya, lalu menerawang. Mengingat masa lalu yang indah. Nostalgia. Saat dia masih anak manis—ceria, yang gak tau boys love tu apa.

"Diperpendek aja," potong Nagisa.

Krik.

"Oke." Karma mengiyakan. Dia berdehem sebelum memulai cerita, "Saat itu festival sekolah Kunugigaoka. Dan aku belum sekolah disana. Kita belum saling mengenal."

Nagisa mengangguk-angguk. Dia ingat, Karma adalah anak pindahan dari sekolah lain.

"Aku melihat seorang gadis manis sedang berlari, menuruni tangga dengan cepat—"

"Tunggu dulu, kok malah gadis manis?" protes Nagisa. Dia kan nanya tentang gimana Karma bisa naksir dia, bukan ngebahas cewek lain. Pacar macam apa yang ngebahas orang lain saat bersama pacar?

 _Worst_ banget.

"Belum selesai, Nagisa," ujar Karma, "Kok gak sabaran sih."

"Maaf, maaf, lanjutin deh, silakan."

Dia melanjutkan ceritanya.

Saat itu dia terjebak diantara keramaian orang-orang yang menikmati festival tahunan sekolah. Memastikan sekolah Kunugigaoka adalah tempat yang menarik. Para siswa-siswi tampak ramah menawarkan benda yang mereka jual di stand. Pada stand yang menjual _crepes_ , secara rahasia, Karma memasukkan cabe bubuk pada adonan _crepes_. Di stand permainan menangkap ikan—Karma menangkap semuanya. Di _obake yashiki_ , pintunya keluarnya dia blokir. Karma terlalu santai, hingga tidak menyadari kalau dia tersesat. Entah berada di mana. Namun kemudian suara langkah kaki terdengar. Dia melihat seseorang perempuan manis. Manis sekali. Saat melihatnya, waktu terasa berhenti beberapa saat. Detik berjalan begitu lambat. Semua berada dalam mode _slow_. Tanpa sadar Karma mengikuti langkah sosok yang sepertinya telah mencuri separuh hatinya.

"Dia berjalan dengan begitu cepat, dan terserempet kakinya sendiri dan jatuh. Namun kembali bangkit sambil menggerutu pelan. Rambutnya sebiru langit diikat _twintail_. Dia jadi maid café. Ini seperti cinta pada pandangan pertama, mungkin? Makanya aku memutuskan untuk masuk di sekolah Kunugigaoka untuk menemukannya."

Heh. Ternyata titisan iblis bisa jatuh cinta juga yha—

Nagisa menaplok dahinya. Mengerti maksud Karma. Itu adalah saat dia kalah main _jankenpon_ dengan Itona dan Terasaka untuk menentukan siapa yang ikut _crossdress_ menjadi _maid_ café saat festival sekolah.

"Kamu pasti shock banget ya, tahu kalau cewek manis cinta pada pandangan pertamamu itu ternyata cowok macam aku. Aku bukannya hobi pakai baju cewek lho. Itu pure karena aku kalah suit di kelas! Semua gara-gara Nakamura- _san_ ," jelas Nagisa panjang lebar.

"Nggak juga sih. Kamu emang manis kok, biarpun cowok," Karma masih tersenyum lebar, "Kalau kamu cewek sih, pastinya udah aku hamilin biar jadi milikku seorang."

Nagisa keselek sushi.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Sungguh kencan yang berkesan.

Sempat terbesit dipikiran Nagisa, kalau mereka punya anak gitu ya. Pastinya bakal ganteng kayak Karma.

' _Ahhh! Mikir apaan kamu Nagisaa?!'_

Nagisa berguling di kasurnya dan jatuh dengan dahi menghantam lantai kamarnya.

"Nagisaaa! Jangan joget gangnam style di kamar! Berisik tauuu! Sana joget ke lapangan stadiun sama pacar kamu! Jangan ganggu _single_ yang lagi belajar." Hotaru, penghuni kamar sebelah tampak sedang pusing ngerjain proposal.

"Siapa juga yang joget! Single apanya, bilang aja jomblo." Nagisa bersungut sambil mengelus dahinya.

Jomblo emang bawaannya baper lihat orang pacaran—

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **[tbc]**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **A/N** : harusnya di apdet pas malem minggu kemaren Orz…

Next chap, AsaIso nyempil. \o/

Kalteng, 12/09/2017

 **-Kirea-**

 **Mind to review? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** **:** **Assassination Classroom** **by** **Yuusei Matsui**

 **Warning** **: AU, BL, typo, bahasa gaul, OOC. Don't Like, Don't Read! ;)**

 **Summary** **:** [KaruNagi] [AsaIso] Nakamura mengibaskan rambutnya. Bayangkanlah kalau ini sebuah game _otome_ yang sering dimainkan para gadis kesepian nyaris wibu pencinta _husbando_ 2D; maka judulnya gamenya kemungkinan besar adalah 'Kunugigaoka Boys~' dan sinopsisnya; memenangkan hati cowok di sekolah elit dalam waktu sebulan. / Masukkan nama karakter anda: Rio Nakamura.

 **Thanks to** : **her-icy-blue** : gapapa, saya juga jomblo :" /gapenting /maaph/ **Rinadesu** : ah, makasih, jadi terharu :" meskipun dipujinya karena nganu /ea/ **Miu** : cara ngehamilinnya gmna? /dor/ dilanjut dong pastinya, pasti ada yang nikah ntar. ;)/ **val pururin** : sip, pasti diusahakan lanjut sampai tamat :D fluff dong, kan tak ada tag angst nya, santai aja ;D/

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu membaca ff ini \o/

 _Written for self satisfaction. Nonprofit purpose._

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **Uncharted Waters © Kiriya Hazelheine**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Horror mana ditemuin Sadako sama Kuchisake-onna sama kepergok ciuman sama pacar di belakang sekolah oleh teman dekatmu?

Sudah jelas dong. Ketemu setan lebih horror. Tapi ketahuan teman-teman, juga horror dalam artian yang berbeda. Apalagi kalau statusnya sendiri adalah _backstreet_.

Nagisa ingin menjedukkan kepala ke bis sekolah. Meskipun itu hanya akan memberikan rasa sakit. Namun rasa malu ini perlu dilampiaskan.

"Anu, jadi, kami hanya salah paham kan?" Sugino memastikan sambil menunjuk kedua orang itu bergantian, "Karma hanya mencoba membantu Nagisa yang lagi kelilipan, iya kan? Atau gak sengaja terpeleset, kemudian ditolongin Karma, gitu…"

Maehara memegang bahu Sugino, "Karma nolongin orang? Yang ada dia yang menjerumuskan orang ke dalam marabahaya!"

Isogai masih memasang ekspresi biasanya. Mata coklat karamelnya memandang lurus ke depan. Tidak ada yang tahu dia sedang memikirkan apa.

 _(Sebenarnya Isogai sedang memikirkan menu yang akan dibuat makan malam di rumah nanti apa. Mungkin sup miso.)_

Karma senyum _charming_ , "Kalian tidak salah paham kok. Kami memang lagi ciuman."

Sugino mangap.

 _(Sepertinya kare saja, untuk menu makan malam hari ini. Toh adik-adiknya sepertinya lebih suka kare. Isogai masih memikirkannya.)_

Nagisa hanya bisa ber- _facefalm_ , "Kami… pacaran."

"Kami?" Maehara membeo.

"Aku," Nagisa menunjuk dirinya, lalu menunjuk sosok lainnya yang berada disampingnya, "Dan Karma."

"Demi apa…" Sugino terkesima.

"Selamat." Ujar Isogai tulus.

"Yuuma! Kok woles banget sih?!" Maehara menggoncang bahu sahabat sejak masa kecilnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Isogai menatap Maehara.

"Ya gak apa-apa sih. Tapi kita tidak ditraktir peje sama sekali oleh merekaaa!" Maehara menunjuk Karma dan Nagisa bergantian. Dia mengepalkan tangannya, "Pajak jadian adalah hal yang wajib dilaksanakan!"

Itu masalahnya?!

"Ya tinggal minta kan?"

Maehara melepas cengkraman tangannya pada bahu Isogai, "Mana pejenya?" mata birunya mengarah pada kedua sosok itu bergantian. "Kapan jadian? Udah lama? Kok gak ngasih tahu? Aku ini temanmu bukan sih? Kamu anggap aku ini apaaa?"

Puk.

Nagisa menahan pipi Maehara dengan kedua tangannya. Membuat Maehara tidak bisa bicara lagi.

"Kami sama-sama cowok, lho."

"Iyahh, tewrus?"

"Kamu gak kaget gitu?"

"Kenapahh hawrus?" Maehara tampak kesusahan berbicara karena pipi masih ditahan sang pemuda biru, "Udah mainstream kok. BL," ujarnya sambil melepaskan tangan Nagisa dari wajahnya, "Kan udah aku bilang, kalian itu cocok. Nagisa kan pende—"

Bugh.

Maehara terkapar. Nagisa makin lama makin kuat, dapat ilmu kanuragan dari mana—

"Ngomong-ngomong," terdengar suara Isogai, "Pejenya makan malam di rumah Sugino aja gimana?"

"Hah?" Nagisa dan Karma saling berpandangan, tanda tidak paham. Yang jadian kan mereka berdua. Kok malam di rumah Sugino?

"Kok di rumahku?" Sugino ikut heran.

"Rumahmu hari ini gak ada orangnya kan?"

"Iya sih," sahut Sugino, "Kenapa gak rumah Karma aja?"

"Rumah kamu lebih deket dan hemat waktu. Nggak perlu naik kereta dan keluar duit."

Yang lain _sweatdrop_. Isogai tumben sebegitu perhitungannya.

Isogai menadahkan tangan, "Gak usah traktir makanan diluar. Uang pejenya mana? Buat beli bahan makan di rumah Sugino nanti malam. Kalian suka kare, kan? Aku aja yang masak. Aku bikin lebih banyak, biar bisa dibawa pulang buat adik di rumah."

Isogai- _kun_?! Tingkat berhematmu naik drastis sekali, nak. Sepertinya kamu perlu mencari _sugar daddy_ emang.

Jadi, pajak jadiannya bukan makan di restoran, tapi di rumah Sugino dengan masakan buatan Isogai. Karena hemat pangkal kaya.

Karma menyerahkan kartu kredit yang diambilnya dari tas, lalu diserahkan pada Isogai dengan ikhlas. "Kalau kembaliannya ada receh, boleh buat kamu, Isogai."

Tadinya Isogai ingin berterima kasih, namun setelah mikir, rasanya kepengen matahin kartu kredit jadi dua. "Kartu kredit mana ada kembalian recehnya."

"Kamu punya kartu kredit?" Nagisa menatap Karma.

"Bukan punyaku."

Nagisa menatap Karma horror.

"Punya papaku."

Nagisa lama-lama bisa kena struk ini.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Kalau temen akrab kamu udah tahu hubungan kita, temen akrab aku juga boleh tahu kan?" itu pertanyaan yang diajukan Karma beberapa waktu yang lalu. Berhubung kayaknya hubungan mereka lancar aja dan bakalan langgeng.

"Hah?! Karma? Kamu punya teman?! Apa mereka juga seta—anak nakal sepertimu?!"

"Nagisa ngomongnya semacam aku tinggal di neraka gitu sih. Sedih lho."

"Maksudku—aku tidak mengira, kau mempunyai teman? Yakin ini teman? Bukan budak begitu?"

"Jangankan teman, pacar aja aku punya kok. Manis lagi. Imut dan baik hati."

Nagisa rasa dia sudah mulai sinting sekarang. Dia _blushing_ mendengar ucapan Karma itu.

Karma terkekeh, "Seandainya mereka bisa dijadiin budak, udah dijadiin sedari dulu. Jadi boleh kan, aku kasih tahu temenku?"

Entah kenapa sekarang Nagisa agak menyesal mengiyakan hal itu.

Awalnya Nagisa kaget, kenapa dipanggil ke ruangan osis, padahal dia tidak membuat masalah sama sekali. Malahan cintai damai. Dan cinta Ayumi Hamasaki.

Jangan bilang berita tentang hubungannya dengan Karma sudah tersebar seantero sekolahan?! Atau foto mereka ciuman berdua tertempel di mading sehingga osis memanggilnya. Sungguh Nagisa tidak ingin wajahnya terpajang dengan nama bersensor sebagai pelaku mesum di sekolah.

Dia memasuki ruangan osis, sedikit terkejut mendapati Nakamura juga berada di sana.

"Nagisaaa! Kok kamu mau sih sama iblis satu itu?! Aku tidak mengerti! Kamu pasti diancam Karma kan?! Iya kan?! Kamu tuh terlalu baik buat dia!" sang gadis menguncang-guncang bahunya tanpa berperasaan. Jauh di dalam hati, Nakamura sebenarnya tidak rela. Takut akhlak Nagisa jadi tercela karena godaan syaitan yang terkutuk.

"Jangan berisik, Nakamura. Hanya karena Akabane menyuruhmu kemari. Bukan berarti kau bisa bertingkah seenaknya." Asano berujar kalem, sebagian tubuh tersensor tumpukan berkas yang setinggi dagunya.

Apa, Nakamura kenal Asano?! Rio itu temennya Karma, meskipun biasanya mereka selalu saling hujat?!

Nagisa merasa tidak sanggup menerima kenyataan ini. Kepalanya jadi pusing.

"Jadi selama ini kau dan Karma itu temenan deket?"

"Sebenarnya… kami memiliki hubungan yang lebih rumit." Nakamura berucap dengan nada serius.

Nagisa menelan ludah. Jangan-jangan dia diduakan oleh Karma yang sebenarnya pacaran dengan Rio?!

"Kami _partner in crime_ ," Nakamura mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

Gila—

"Hay, aku Ren Sakakibara. Kalau kau belum mengenalku." Pemuda itu mengibaskan poninya.

Nagisa mengangguk-angguk pelan sambil tersenyum tipis, "Aku Nagisa Shiota. Salam kenal Sakakibara- _kun_." Dia menoleh pada Rio kemudian, "Aku baru tahu… Nakamura- _san_ kenal dekat Asano- _kun_."

Padahal udah tebar pesona, tapi gak mempan. Sakakibara merasa terluka.

"Apaan, baru aja kok. Mana mungkin akrab. Ini gara-gara Karma nyuruh kesini lewat chat."

"O—oh." Nagisa berdehem, irisnya beralih pada Asano, "Aku baru tahu, Karma- _kun_ dan Asano- _kun_ berteman dekat."

Asano tampak serius, "Kami sepupu."

Anjay.

Gak sekali aja gitu jadi sodara tiri—

Maaf _plot story_ tidak memungkinkan.

"Iblis cabe itu kemana, nyuruh ketemuan disini, tapi gak ada kabar sampai sekarang." Nakamura kemudian membuka chat di ponselnya, " _By the way_ —ternyata Karma udah ngirim pesan tiga menit yang lalu, ngumpul di taman aja. Efek selfie di ruang osis, notif chat jadi kelupaan, maaf. Hehe."

"Hah? Tempat untuk rakyat jelata itu? Males banget. Kita gak akan kesana. Mending disini, iya kan, Asano?" Ren melipat tangan.

Nakamura lanjut membacakan isi chatnya, "Katanya ada Sugino, Maehara, dan Isogai juga."

Mata Asano berkilat, "Isogai Yuuma?"

"Fufufu. Ya siapa lagi, ketua kelas kami yang _ikemen_ itulah."

"Ayo kesana." Ucap Asano mantap, berkas osis yang nyaris di acc tanda tangan terlupakan.

Ren Sakakibara, enam belas tahun, merasa terkhianati.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Perkumpulan macam apa ini. Semacam konferensi meja bundar—hanya saja mejanya persegi panjang. Sugino pikir, hidupnya selama ini normal saja. Namun ternyata hari ini aneh semacam ini bisa terjadi juga ya? Maehara dan Isogai sih normal aja. Nagisa—ya normal juga walaupun kadang Sugino khilaf, mengira Nagisa itu cewek tulen sampai terbawa mimpi. Selebihnya adalah ini, ada satu iblis (Karma), lalu satu orang yang paling terkenal bergengsi di sekolah yang juga memiliki julukan Raja Lipan (Asano) beserta temennya yang hobi tebar pesona (Ren).

Posisi duduk pada bangku panjang sebelah kanan; Nakamura, Nagisa, Karma, Sugino.

Bangku kiri; Maehara, Isogai, Asano, Sakakibara.

"Aku baru tahu, Karma deket sama Asano," Ujar Sugino kalem. Berusaha menyesuaikan kasta dengan orang yang duduk di kursi kayu taman. Walaupun masih merasa tak pantas.

"Kita dekat," Ujar Karma kalem, "Ada sedikit hubungan darah walaupun gak pengen. Sepupu."

"Seperti aku menginginkannya saja," Asano balas pasang wajah kalem. Asano aslinya gak ridho padahal Karma memilih pindah sekolah disini pada awalnya. Ngerepotin karena selalu ngerusuh.

"Ehh… aku juga baru tahu itu!" seru Isogai. Senyum _ikemen_ -nya mencerahkan suasana. Adem.

Karma meletakkan kantung berisi makanan dari kantin.

"Aku jarang bersikap baik begini. Nikmati saja."

Halah. Aslinya dia nyuruh anak kelas satu memborong jajanan di kantin sekolah. Baik dari Hongkong.

Ren menatapnya horror, "Kau ingin aku dan Asano menikmati makanan rakyat jelata semacam ini?!"

"Roti yakisoba enak lho," Ujar Isogai menawarkan pada Asano, "Atau kau ingin roti melon?"

"Ini saja," Asano mengambil roti yakisoba sambil modus megang tangan Isogai beberapa saat.

Ren ingin menjerit. Sejak kapan Asano ada hati dengan ketua kelas E?!

"Aku minta roti yakisoba juga dong, Yuuma!" Maehara berseru.

Nakamura mengibaskan rambutnya, "Aku berasa ngeharem disini. Laki semua elah."

Lihat saja, dia berada diantara sekumpulan cowok kece. Mantap sekali.

Bayangkanlah kalau ini sebuah game _otome_ yang sering dimainkan para gadis kesepian nyaris wibu pencinta _husbando_ 2d; maka judulnya gamenya kemungkinan besar adalah 'Kunugigaoka Boys~'

Sinopsisnya; memenangkan hati cowok di sekolah elit dalam waktu sebulan.

[Masukkan nama karakter anda: _ _ Rio Nakamura]

Biodata karakter yang dapat dipilih jadi pacarmu!

1] Nagisa Shiota; cowok imut yang sering dikira perempuan karena penampilannya, sifatnya baik dan ramah. Namun dia akan melindungi orang yang disayanginya sepenuh hati. (untuk mendekatinya, sering-sering mengajaknya mengobrol saat jam istirahat, belajar bersama, pulang bersama dan membahas serial kesukaannya. Sonic Ninja.)

2] Karma Akabane; cowok nakal yang hobi mengusili orang, namun tampan dan jenius. (Naikkan level kepintaran, jangan takut padanya, memberikan ide menjahili yang bagus! Belikan dia hadiah yang berhubungan dengan cabe dan wasabi.)

3] Sugino Tomohito; cowok pencinta baseball yang baik hati. Menyukai cewek di kelasnya. (untuk mendekatinya cukup dengan menjadi manager klub baseball dan berusaha membuatnya _move on_ dengan sikap yang lembut.)

4] Maehara Hiroto; cowok player tampan yang sering menggoda cewek. Teman dekat Isogai Yuuma. (jangan mudah tergoda dengan rayuannya, namun tetaplah memberikan perhatian dengan sedikit sikap _tsundere_!)

5] Isogai Yuuma; cowok ikemen yang memiliki keadaan ekonomi yang sulit, namun pekerja keras dan ramah. Ketua kelas. Teman dekat Maehara Hiroto. (rute pendekatan yang bagus: bersikap mandiri, mencalonkan diri sebagai wakil ketua kelas dan sering datang ke tempatnya bekerja _part time_.)

6] Gakushuu Asano; cowok kalem yang jenius, kaya raya, tampan dan berstatus sebagai ketua osis. (naikkan level kepintaran dalam segala bidang, ikut klub, sering berkunjung ke lantai atas dan mendaftarkan diri dalam organisasi sekolah)

7] Ren Sakakibara; cowok kaya yang memiliki hobi tebar pesona, anggota osis. (mendaftarkan diri dalam organisasi osis, menunjukkan ketertarikan pada dirinya, naikkan level _charm_ )

8] Karakter tersembunyi. (rute terbuka setelah mendapat happy ending tiga rute cowok)

Membuat game reverse harem berdasarkan karakter teman-teman sekolahnya. Hm, boleh juga. Rio mengangguk-angguk. Rute cowok yang bakal Nakamura pilih sih sudah jelas, pastinya—

"Lah, bukannya ceweknya dua?" Tanya Ren sambil menunjuk Nakamura dan Nagisa bergantian.

Ucapan yang dalam sekejap membuyarkan imajinasi indah milik Rio begitu saja.

Nagisa menoleh pada Sakakibara, lelaki itu tampak memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

Iris biru, rambut diikat dua. Berponi. Sip. Manis dan _cute_.

"Boleh ketawa nggak—"

Udah keburu ketawa duluan si Maehara, sementara yang lain memasang wajah menahan tawa bahkan Sugino dan Karma. Hanya Asano yang tetap _stay cool_ , dan Isogai yang mengeluarkan minuman dari kantung. Memilih yang isinya paling banyak.

"Aku cowok tulen."

Nagisa udah biasa. Woles aja dia. Rapopo. Meskipun, sakitnya tuh disini.

Sakakibara _jawdrop_. Apa? Jadi barusan sosok yang dia sebut manis dan _cute_ dalam batinnya itu laki?! Dunia sudah rusak. Kenapa laki zaman sekarang banyak yang unyu?

"Aku lupa, kalau Nagisa lebih _cute_ dari pada aku," ucap Nakamura sambil mengambil cola.

"Buat Nagisa," Ucap Karma yang duduk di sebelahnya kanan sang pacar.

Minuman kotak rasa vanilla.

Wih. Karma. Tumben. Bejatnya beneran berkurang. Inilah kiranya yang disebut _the power of love_.

"Makasih," Nagisa menikmati minuman yang diberikan dengan sungkan. Mempertanyakan kembali, kenapa dia bisa berada dalam situasi semacam ini.

"Sushi, buat Nagisa," Kembali diberikan oleh Karma.

"O—oh, makasih—"

"Beneran Karma bukan sih? Kayaknya ini palsu deh. Mana setan yang selama ini kami kenal, hah!" Maehara mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Karma.

"Tenang aja, Mae. Nanti sore aku ada rencana yang bagus. kamu bisa kok ikutan. Bisa pilih kok, mau rantai kapal atau tali tambang."

Buat apaan—Maehara tak sanggup menanyakannya.

Mana mungkin untuk main tali kan?

"Gak makasih. Betewe roti yakisobanya enak. Boleh tambah?" Maehara duduk manis.

Gadis _blonde_ menatap Nagisa, "Wah, aku mau dong, nyoba yang rasa vanilla, Nagisa."

"Eh, boleh—"

Baru nyahut, minumannya sudah terlanjur diembat Nakamura.

 _Indirect kiss._

Plak!

Karma menggeplak kepala Nakamura menggunakan roti isi selai melon yang masih terbungkus plastik.

"Woi, Nagisa udah ada yang punya nih!"

Nakamura mendecih, "Halah. _Indirect_ aja dicemburuin, kamu cium orangnya langsung aja kan bisa."

Iya ya. Benar juga.

Karma meletakkan kantung berisikan roti untuk makan siang yang telah dibelinya. mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Nagisa. Nagisa langsung menahan wajah pemuda itu dengan kedua tangannya. Sementara Isogai menarik kerah belakang seragamnya Karma.

"Ya nggak sekarang juga kan?!" Isogai dan Nagisa berbarengan.

"L—lihat situasi dong!" seru Nagisa lagi sambil melirik keadaan sekitarnya yang mulai _awkward_.

"Otaknya udah korslet nih, biasanya cuman mikirin wasabi dan cabe sekarang bisa mikirin nafsu ama cinta juga ya," Maehara bertopang dagu.

"Kamu juga ngomongnya dijagaaa!" seru Nagisa. _Face-palm_. Karakteristik kebanyakan temennya apa emang gak ada yang berada di jalur lurus?

"Mungkin gara-gara cabe mahal," Isogai berujar dengan nada polos, namun nyes di hati Nagisa.

Mata Nagisa tampak penuh tanya, jadi dia dipilih oleh Karma karena lebih murah dari cabe gitu?

"Nagisa sih, gak ternilai harganya," cubitan dilayangkan Karma pada pipi pemilik netra azure, dengan tatapan aurum penuh aura afeksi. Sedetik kemudian dia membuka bungkus kacang goreng. Lalu menyadari senyap disekitarnya. Penuh dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Apa?" sang pemuda wasabi memasang wajah kalem.

Karma insyaf—mungkin bukan sesuatu yang mustahil.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Ahh, tentang ide game ini mungkin Nakamura ganti saja, dari game otome menjadi game visual novel genre boys love. Judul game-nya dirubah menjadi, "Kunugigaoka Boys Love".

Tokoh utama visual novel: Nagisa Shiota.

Sinopsis: cowok imut yang berusaha memenangkan hati cowok di sekolah elit dalam waktu sebulan.

 **True rute with happy ending** : Karma x Nagisa.

 **Bad End 1** : Nagisa di gangbang di sekolah.

 **Bad end 2** : dibegal karakter yandere.

 **Bad end 3** : mati di sekolah karena kebakaran.

 **Bad end 4** : jadi karakter masokis simpanan Asano.

 **Bad end 5** : sekarat dibacok karakter mob stalker.

 **Bad end 6** : didekap erat monster kuning bertentakel.

Heh. Leh ugha.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **[tbc]**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **A/N** : … AsaIso nyempil walau cuman dikit ._. next AsaIso nya rada banyak (?)

Kalteng, 14/10/2017

 **-Kirea-**

 **Mind to review? :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** **:** **Assassination Classroom** **by** **Yuusei Matsui**

 **Warning** **: AU, BL, typo, bahasa gaul, OOC. Don't Like, Don't Read! ;)**

 **Summary** **:** [KaruNagi] [AsaIso] Awalnya Isogai tidak berniat merayakan ultahnya, ngabisin duit katanya. Namun setelah Karma berkata kalau acara ini tidak dipungut biaya alias gratis tetapi berhadiah. Isogai langsung oke wae.

 **Thanks to** : **LexaAlexander** : Nagisa telah berhasil membuat keajaiban itu :D **HaniHaniHani** : doain aja insyaf(?)nya Karma tercapai :D. **Rinadesu** : nah bener tuh, bagian itu privat aja bedua :9 **ayryjo** : kalo bad end digangbang, bakal banyak blurnya deh itu game xD **Fujoshi desu** : kayaknya sangat nganu untuk dibayangkan, wwww. **Am Natz** : okee, ini sengaja diapdet pas mas pucuk ultah ;) **Shizuka Yomu** : kayaknya Rio mesti fokus ama plot dulu ama nyari sponsor biar gamenya bisa rilis, wwww, yha—hati Ren telah retak sekarang. xD

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu membaca ff ini \o/

 _Written for self satisfaction. Nonprofit purpose._

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **Uncharted Waters © Kiriya Hazelheine**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

November 13.

"Hmm…" Nagisa memperhatikan objek di depannya dengan penuh rasa ragu, bingung dan gundah gulana. "Bagaimana ini, harus memilih yang mana, Karma- _kun_?"

Akhirnya Nagisa menoleh pada pemuda yang berada disampingnya sambil melipat kedua tangan. Meskipun telah lama berpikir, dia tidak bisa mengambil keputusan ini sendiri. Ada terlalu banyak pilihan di supermarket.

"Memang pilihan yang susah," ujar Karma dengan nada serius kali ini, matanya tidak lepas dari objek yang ada di rak. "Tapi baiklah, aku sudah memutuskannya. Kita beli saja keduanya. Kita tidak tahu yang mana yang bisa membuat kita lebih _menikmati_ situasi."

Untuk kali ini, Nagisa menyetujui keputusan Karma. Dia belum cukup pandai dalam menangani hal seperti ini. Termasuk memilih mana yang lebih bagus, tipis atau tebal, besar atau kecil, panjang atau pendek.

Untuk saat ini mereka sedang membahas dua jenis daging sapi yang sama harga tetapi dengan kualitas berbeda, masing-masing memiliki kelebihannya tersendiri hingga Nagisa bingung. Walau pada akhirnya keduanya dimasukkan oleh Nagisa ke dalam troli yang di didorong Karma. Sesekali Karma menyelipkan cabe botolan ke troli hingga harus dikembalikan oleh Nagisa ke tempatnya.

Isogai menggeleng pelan dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Dia berdecak. Harga daging sapi itu sebanding dengan uang saku mingguannya! "Aku tidak mengerti pikiran mereka, Asano- _kun_. Mereka itu…"

Ucapan Isogai terputus ketika melihat wajah kalem Asano yang berjalan ke arahnya sambil membawa dua botol sirup ukuran besar, Sakakibara pun demikian, membawa dua botol jus beda rasa dan ikut meletakkannya di troli yang didorong Isogai.

Isogai menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Asano balas menatapnya, "Apa?"

Pemuda _ikemen_ bersurai hitam itu memijit kepalanya. Sangat sadar diri, kalau dia bicara pada orang yang salah. Betapa beraninya dia menyamakan kastanya dengan Asano.

"Aku tidak mengerti pemikiran orang kaya seperti kalian," ucapnya kembali mendorong troli.

"Hei, Yuuma! Nagisa! Menurutmu buah yang ini atau yang satu ini?" Tanya Maehara pada teman-temannya—meskipun dia tidak yakin, apakah Asano yang ikut acara ke supermarket juga menganggapnya teman atau tidak.

"Yang kiri lebih besar beberapa gram, teksturnya juga bagus." –Isogai.

"Yang kanan sepertinya lebih segar." –Nagisa.

"Ahh!" seru Maehara dan Nagisa berbarengan. "Keduanya saja!"

Isogai menghela napas. Kali ini kesabaran semakin menipis, maklum, hobinya berburu barang diskonan. Meskipun sabar tidak ada batasnya, melihat uang dihambur-hamburkan membuat jiwanya tersakiti.

"Kalian terlalu boros. Pilih dengan benar! Jangan semua benda ada yang ada dibeli begitu saja! Lihat, troli hampir penuh hanya karena kalian tidak memilih dengan benar. Cari yang berkualitas tapi murah." Omelnya.

Karma, Asano dan Sakakibara menunjukkan kredit card yang begitu menyilaukan bagi mata Isogai—halah mereka pamer. Kalau digabung, mungkin bisa dipakai membeli sebuah pulau beserta perangkatnya. (Atau mendapatkan gelar sultan di dunia pervvibuan karena sanggup beli semua action figure pedang berwujud indah di touran ditambah action figure cewek-cewek idol di Love Live!)

"Dibayarin kok."

"Pokoknya nggak! Aku tahu ini hari ulang tahunku, tapi tidak perlu buang-buang uang atas namaku." Isogai berkacak pinggang. Ya—katanya mereka mau merayakan ulang tahun Isogai—atas saran dari Karma dan Nagisa. Dan sebenarnya dalam hati Isogai bertanya, kenapa Asano dan Sakakibara ikut juga!

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Pesta ulang tahun kecil-kecilan ini diadakan di mansion Asano. Entah kenapa hal itu terjadi. Katanya biar tempatnya lebih lapang begitu. Iyalah, ruang tamunya nyaris seluas rumai Isogai. Bahkan datang dan pergipun mereka diantarkan oleh supir Asano memakai mobil karena jalan kaki perlu waktu untuk sampai dari gerbang menuju pintu. Awalnya Isogai tidak berniat merayakan ultahnya, ngabisin duit katanya. Namun setelah Karma berkata kalau acara ini tidak dipungut biaya alias gratis tetapi berhadiah. Isogai langsung oke wae.

Sugino dan Nakamura turut diajak, hanya saja mereka ternyata telah memiliki skedul yang tidak dapat diganggu gugat. Nakamura sedang liburan keluar negeri selama tiga hari ke depan bersama orang tuanya. Sementara Sugino hari ini mendapat kesempatan untuk berlatih _baseball_ dengan Sawamura Eijun dan Miyuki Kazuya dari fandom sebelah. Itu adalah kesempatan langka yang bahkan mungkin tak akan terjadi lagi. Kalau ulang tahun Isogai kan masih ada tahun depan. Tiap tahun malah. Isogai sih kalem, meskipun tidak ikut merayakan, kata Sugino kadonya ntar nyusul.

Sebenarnya Isogai tidak tahu mesti bahagia apa nggak. Tapi tampaknya dia harus bersyukur, seenggaknya ada makanan yang bisa dibungkus untuk dibawa pulang. Untuk adik-adik tercinta yang menunggunya di rumah.

Tadinya, chef keluarga Asano yang berniat membuatkan masakan ala Perancis dan Padang. Namun hal itu ditolak Nagisa mentah-mentah. Karena ini adalah acara untuk sahabat, maka harus mereka sendiri yang mengurusnya, agar lebih berkesan. Namun pada akhirnya Chef handal turut menemani Nagisa dan Karma memasak di dapur sebagai orang ketiga. Disuruh Asano. Takutnya konter dapur meledak gegara Karma. Asano belum tahu bakat terpendam sang sepupu. Selain hobi menistakan anak orang, Karma kan jago masak.

Dalam pikiran Karma segera terbesit niat yang ditujukan pada Gakushuu. Membuat pemuda itu mengakui kehebatannya dalam bidang memasak. Dia memotong wortel sambil tertawa bejat, seakan ada iblis yang membantunya.

Nagisa senyum manis—terpesona, "Karma- _kun_ semangat sekali."

 _Karma kalau lagi semangat begitu, kelihatan banget gantengnya lho. (By Nagisa.)_

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Maehara menghias ruang tamu dengan tempelan ucapan _happy birthday_ beserta hiasan kertas berbentuk orang-orangan hasil dari kreatifitas jari tangannya. Sementara itu Asano dan Isogai duduk manis tanpa ngapa-ngapain.

"Aku bantu masak aja ya?" Isogai merasa kesemutan karena disuruh kelamaan duduk diam dengan manis.

"Ya duduk aja disitu kenapa," komentar Karma yang lewat sambil membawa lima botol cabe.

Maehara melotot dari atas kursi, tangannya memegang hiasan teru-teru bozu yang baru akan dipasang, "Karma—kamu masak apaan! Buat apa itu botol cabe?! Ngeracunin kami?!"

Yang lain ikut _sweatdrop_. Mungkin harusnya biarkan chef aja yang memasak. Tapi _delivery_ kayaknya masih bisa. Asano telah bersiap menelpon restoran bintang lima langganan papanya.

"Masak kare kok."

"Gapapa, ada aku yang mengawasi kok. Gak akan diracunin kok. Karma gak akan iseng. Percaya deh." Nagisa senyum manis, mengiringi langkah Karma menuju dapur.

Anak manis bersurai biru itu tampaknya telah kena guna-guna dari Karma, ya Tuhan…

Isogai tercengang, "Tapi—masa aku cuma diam begini…"

"Bantu meniup balon pakai mulut mau kagak? Biar cepat selesai." tawar Sakakibara yang mengisi udara ke balon dengan pompa. Sebenarnya dia tidak mau melakukannya, tapi ini titah dari yang mulia Gakushuu Asano.

"Jangan," Sahut Asano cepat. Entar pipi _chubby_ Isogai menghilang gegara niupin balon. Kan gak unyu lagi.

"Eh?" Isogai menatapnya heran, "K—kenapa?"

"Aku tidak ingin santai sendirian." Ucap Asano.

 _Apa—_

Isogai pasrah.

Acara buka kado dimulai setelah adegan nyanyi-nyanyi lagu ultah sampai nyanyi lagu wajib nasional dan potong kue serta _make a wish_ selesai. Sungguh mereka para anak muda yang cinta tanah air. Mereka bukanlah anak-anak generasi micin.

"Saatnya memberikan kado!" Maehara selaku pembawa acara berucap dengan ceria. Yang lain bertepuk tangan dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda.

Asano memberikan sebuah kado kecil seukuran kotak sabun.

"Apa ini?" Isogai meragukan apa isinya sambil menggoncangnya pelan. Karena tidak mungkin kan, pemuda tajir itu memberikannya sabun mandi–meskipun tentu saja ada kemungkinan itu adalah sabun mandi limited edition ala kecantikan Ratu Cleopatra—

Dengan perlahan tapi pasti, Isogai membuka kotak itu. Dan isinya; kunci.

"Kunci? Kunci apa?" matanya mengarah pada Asano, meminta penjelasan.

 _Kunci untuk membuka hatiku. Eaa._

Asano ingin berkata begitu, tapi gengsi.

"Itu kunci rumah."

"Hah?" Isogai cengo. "Rumah kamu?"

"Rumah buat kamu."

Tunggu. Biar Isogai _loading_ dulu.

"Kamu ngasih aku RUMAH?!"

"Iya. Rumahmu yang sekarang terlalu kecil untuk kalian semua tempati. Aku merasa bersimpati karenanya." Asano menjelaskan. "Ada kertas akta bukti tanah dan kepemilikannya. Tenang saja."

"Maaf, saya tidak bisa menerima hal seperti ini." Duduk secara _seiza_ secepat kilat, Isogai mengembalikan kuncinya.

Asano terdiam sejenak karena penolakan itu.

"Itu benar Asano- _kun_. Benda seperti rumah tidak bisa diberikan sembarangan, bahkan kepada teman sekalipun." Nagisa turut menjelaskan. Bermaksud membantu ketua kelasnya.

"I—iya!" Isogai berseru. "Benda semacam ini harusnya diberikan buat calon istri kamu."

 _Hm… calon istri, ya?_

"Baiklah, Isogai. Kalau begitu, ayo kita menikah."

Hening.

Isogai masih _seiza_. "Maaf, usiaku belum legal, mas."

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Taraaa!" Sakakibara menyerahkan kado miliknya yang dibungkus dengan kertas berwarna ungu dengan motif _love-love_ berwarna pink. Kotak yang besar. "Aku tahu kita baru kenal. Tapi demi menghormati sosok pilihan Asano. Aku memilih hadiah ini secara khusus. Berbanggalah karena bisa mendapatkan hadiah dariku!"

"Akan aku buka," Isogai mulai mengeluarkan berbagai asumsi di kepalanya. Ren Sakakibara juga salahsatu sosok kaya raya di kota mereka, semoga dia gak ngasih yang macam-macam seperti Asano.

Isinya sebuah helm motor dengan stiker lambang dollar. Unyu plus keren pokoknya. Tapi kan Isogai gak punya motor, _men_. Ya, seenggaknya lumayanlah buat koleksi—

"Motornya nanti dianterin kok, model yang terbaru." Sakakibara mengacungkan jempolnya.

—Isogai _speechless_. "Motornya gak usah. Ini aja udah cukup kok. Ntar bisa nebeng sama abang tetangga sebelah."

"Gak apa, santai aja. Cuma motor kok. Di rumahku ada banyak."

Yakali Sakakibara pemilik dealer motor atau bengkel—entahlah, Isogai menggeleng lemah.

"Kasih aku sepeda aja bang."

Bbm mahal.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Isogai menyeka dahinya yang berkeringat dengan tisu yang dimintanya dari Nagisa. Tadinya minta tisu pada Asano, tapi malah diberikan selembar uang dollar untuk mengusap keringat.

Orang-orang ini yang aneh, atau dia yang tidak mengerti pergaulan anak-anak orang kaya. Iya, Isogai tahu, dia hidup sebagai rakyat jelata selama enam belas tahun hidupnya. Dan sekarang hidupnya berubah karena bertemu dengan teman-teman yang rada somplak tapi merupakan kaum borjuis semacam Asano.

Pertemanan yang terjadi karena Nagisa memiliki hubungan dengan Karma—yang ternyata mengejutkan karena pemuda wasabi itu memiliki hubungan darah dengan Asano. Tapi serius, beradaptasi dengan hal-hal seperti ini kadang membuat Isogai hanya bisa mengelus dada.

"Dariku," ujar Karma menyerahkan kado berbentuk besar namun pipih. Hadiah itu terbungkus kertas berwarna hitam gelap.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan memberikan benda-benda aneh seperti mereka kok." Karma melipat tangannya. Jaim. "Aku tidak memberikan kado yang mahal, tapi ini adalah sesuatu yang aku buat dengan kerja keras. Karena aku tahu kamu menghargai hal seperti itu."

Isogai melongo mendengar ucapan Karma. Tapi mendengar perkataan sang lelaki yang tampaknya mulai meninggalkan label setannya itu membuat Isogai lebih lega. Ini tidak mungkin surat rumah, mobil, ataupun selusin cabe botolan.

Dia membukanya dengan senyum kecil. Dan isi kado dari Karma adalah sebuah lukisan.

 _Handmade by Karma Akabane._

Itu tulisan kecil yang terdapat di pojok kanan bawah lukisan.

Isogai menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Yang lain juga ikut bingung melihatnya.

 _Sweatdrop_. Lukisan apa ini? hewan? Tumbuhan? Sungguh karya seni yang begitu abstrak sehingga Isogai tidak mengerti ini gambar apaan.

"Kamu memegangnya terbalik," Karma berujar.

"O—oh… begitu," Isogai tergugu. Pantas saja dia tidak mengerti itu lukisan apa, ternyata dia memegangnya terbalik. Haha, bodohnya dia.

Dengan segera Isogai membalik lukisan itu. Dia terkesima.

Dia tetap tidak mengerti ini lukisan apaan.

"Kalau boleh tahu, ini gambar apaan?" Maehara menggaruk kepalanya.

"Pemandangan alam kok."

Alam dari mananya. Alam barzah? Alam baka? Alam ghoib?

Terlalu abstrak dengan percampuran warna merah, hijau, biru, ungu dan hitam.

"T—terima kasih. Err—aku akan meletakkannya di dinding kamarku…" ujar Isogai. "Disamping jadwal pelajaran…"

"Ini kado dariku," Nagisa menyerahkan tiga buah buku. Buku paket Fisika, Novel Fiksi dan Buku diary bergambar kucing. _Cute_. _Cute_ seperti yang ngasih kado.

"Nggak dibungkus?" Maehara _sweatdrop_.

"Maaf, kelupaan," Nagisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Soalnya malam tadi keasyikan main sama Karma."

"Main apa?!"

"Kalian udah bisa main anu?"

Karma senyum seringai, "Kepo."

Nagisa menyikutnya, "J—jangan salah paham! Kami main playstation kok! Game Sonic Ninja series terbaru."

Hadiah terakhir, dari Maehara, kado normal yang berisi peralatan P3K lengkap dengan perban, obat merah, gunting, obat flu-batuk-sakit kepala- alergi, balsem-minyak angin, juga pembalut.

Serius. Isogai gak tahu mesti terharu atau dzikir. Isogai, enam belas tahun—tetap bersyukur memiliki teman seperti mereka. Meski kadang rasanya pengen pura-pura gak kenal. Syukur aja mereka ganteng.

Indahnya pertemanan.

Tapi Asano sih gak pengen cuman berteman aja.

Kalau bisa, yang dirayakan gak cuman ulang tahun, tapi hari _anniversary_ , dan hari ulang tahun anak juga.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Hari-hari Asano pernah dipenuhi oleh kehadiran Isogai setiap saat. Membuatnya bingung, apakah pikirannya mulai tidak jernih atau matanya mendadak rusak hingga sosok itu selalu terlihat di matanya.

Pertemuan pertama mereka adalah hari sabtu, tanggal dua bulan lima saat rapat osis dimana kehadiran ketua dari tiap kelas di wajibkan. Dia mengingat sosok pemuda _ikemen_ itu dengan baik, duduk di kursi ke lima dari tempatnya berada. Memberikan pendapat dengan bersahaja dan senyuman ramah.

Kala itu adalah minggu pagi, cahaya matahari mulai muncul secara malu-malu , Asano menikmati paginya dengan berlari di taman kota. Mencoba berbaur dengan rakyat menengah ke bawah. Dia melihat ada seorang penjual koran bersepeda melewatinya dengan cepat. Perawakannya sangat mirip dengan Ketua kelas E, namun sebagian wajahnya tertutup oleh topi.

Jam delapan lewat, saat dia bermaksud mencari restoran bintang lima untuk sarapan, kembali terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai hitam, namun sebagian kepalanya tertutup slayer dan memakai masker, orang itu membersihkan sampah-sampah di taman kota dengan beberapa orang lainnya. Sungguh posturnya serupa sekali dengan _ikemen_ dari kelas E itu.

Saat dia bermaksud pulang, melewati tepi jalan yang dipenuhi keramaian, dari kejauhan ia melihat sesosok pemuda begitu gigih menyerahkan selebaran-selebaran kepada orang yang lewat. Pemuda itupun tampak begitu identik dengan anak dari kelas E itu.

Bahkan saat keesokan pagi harinya, saat dia secara terpaksa mampir ke tempat fotokopian dekat sekolah mereka. Pegawai yang membantu disana, berada tepat di pojok ruangan sambil menghitung lembar fotokopian, sangat mirip posturnya dengan Isogai.

Jadi seperti ini yang namanya jatuh cinta.

Kemanapun selalu terlihat bayanganmu.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **[tbc]**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **A/N** : hbd Isogai-kun~

Next last chapter \\(q)/

Kalteng, 13/11/2017

 **-Kirea-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** **:** **Assassination Classroom** **by** **Yuusei Matsui**

 **Warning** **: AU, BL, typo, bahasa gaul, receh, OOC. Don't Like, Don't Read! ;)**

 **Summary** **:** [KaruNagi] [AsaIso][ Last Chapter] Nama grup _chat_ kok wasabi, nggak spektakuler banget. Grup _chat_ punya Gakushuu lebih keren; _Five Virtousos Kunugigaoka Knight._

 **Big thanks to** : **Fujoshi desu, LexaAlexander, HaniHaniHani, RinaDesu, Tamu Ganteng, Am Natz.** :D [sending virtual hug]

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu di ff ini hingga selesai \o/

 _Written for self satisfaction. Nonprofit purpose._

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **Uncharted Waters © Kiriya Hazelheine**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Karena mereka sudah sering melakukannya, entah itu di sekolah, perpustakaan, taman sekolah, mobil, kamar Nagisa, maupun ruang tamu rumah Karma.

Belajar bersama.

Iya, soalnya Nagisa kan anak yang rajin. Dia senang mempelajari hal baru, membaca buku, dan berbuat baik. Dan hal itu tampaknya menular. Mungkin itu sebagian pula dari keuntungan memiliki sosok pacar yang berasal dari keluarga baik-baik dan memiliki akhlak yang mulia. Karma sudah mulai menemukan jalan yang terang berkat Nagisa. Nagisa sendiri sekarang mulai menjadi lebih baik dibidang akademik. Nilainya yang biasanya stuk di angka tujuh puluh sampai delapan puluh lima, naik drastik menjadi sembilan puluh semua. Mereka naik kelas tiga dengan nilai yang memuaskan. Mantep banget. Bukan nyontek, tapi berkat diajari Karma. Tidak hanya pelajaran sekolah, memasak dan _hal-hal_ lainpun Karma yang ngajarin. Iya, Nagisa pasrah aja.

Sudah lama sejak perjanjian itu, dan Karma memang benar-benar memperlakukannya dengan baik. Keisengannya juga berkurang—walaupun sepertinya mustahil menghilang, (sebenarnya bejatnya masih level tinggi, tapi kalau Nagisa sedang tidak bersamanya). Para pedo dan _mob_ yang hobi menggrepe menghilang dari kehidupannya—berkat Karma. Kebanyakan teman-temannya juga tahu kalau dia dan Nagisa menjalin hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar teman. Yha—temen mana yang pakai cium pipi, makan suap-suapan, dan gandengan tangan.

Kayano nangis, berusaha mengikhlaskan, padahal dia udah jago bikin _cookies_ , puding dan _cake_. Alhasil, Karma bilang akan memintanya membuatkan _cake_ pernikahan nanti kalau dia dan Nagisa sampai ke jenjang pelaminan.

Karma kampret memang.

Gadis fujo yang menolak Nagisa muncul dan minta tanda tangan diiringi oleh anggota fanclub fujo—sesat. Tanpa direncanakan, sebuah fanmeeting terjadi di halaman belakang sekolah. Lumayan, pertanyaan dapat diajukan, meskipun diminta tarif pembayaran sesuai syarat dan ketentuan yang ditetapkan oleh Isogai dan Rio. Jodoh dan rezeki memang gak kemana.

Yuuji berurai air mata tidak dapat menerima kenyataan yang pahit ini, namun senyuman dan Nagisa yang berkata kalau dia bahagia bersama Karma, membuat Yuuji tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi selain ikhlas—dan berdoa kepada kami-sama semoga mereka putus. Minimal, Karma ketabrak tiang seperti papah lalu amnesia, maksimal kelindas truk gandeng.

Pemilik surai _baby blue_ itu mulai merasa, pacaran dengan Karma ternyata tidak seburuk yang dia pikirkan. Begitu pula bagi pencinta wasabi, pacaran sama Nagisa membuat hidupnya menjadi lebih positif—mungkin. Coba Nagisa juga bisa dibikin jadi positif. Yha.

Saat ini, merekapun belajar bersama. Faktanya yang belajar cuma Nagisa. Karma hanya diam sambil menumpu dagu, memperhatikannya. Karena dia udah jenius dan ganteng dari lahir.

Hingga kemudian suara bel pintu rumah Karma mengusik.

 **Ting tong!**

"Karma- _kun_ , sepertinya ada tamu."

"Kamu salah dengar kali. Mana ada orang yang berani ke sarang setan." Karma berucap kalem, masih dengan posisinya yang anteng.

 **Ting tong! Ting tong! Ting tong!**

Bel ditekan tanpa jeda dan ampun.

Nagisa melirik Karma, "Tuh kan, beneran bunyi bel. Permisi dulu deh."

Nagisa bangkit dari duduknya dan segera membuka pintu.

"Nagisa!"

Sebuah pelukan tak terelakkan, refleks Nagisa merangkul balik sosok yang memeluknya.

"Lho, Isogai- _kun_ , ada apa?" Nagisa langsung mengenali pemilik surai hitam ber- _ahoge_ itu seraya menatapnya heran.

"Ehem!" Karma berdehem sambil melipat tangan. Cemburu bruh.

Isogai tidak peduli pada hal itu.

"Asano sudah tidak waras, masa dia menyuap adik-adikku agar pindah ke apartemen mewah lantai dua puluh dan meminta restu adik-adikku!"

"Wuah! Seriusan?!" Nagisa berdecak.

"Jangan terpesona begitu Nagisa, aku sedang depresi sekarang!" Isogai menguncang bahu pemuda biru dihadapannya.

"Kenapa tidak pacaran saja dengannya? Bukannya itu bukti kalau dia benar-benar menyukaimu?" Karma ikut berkomentar.

Isogai menatap sang pemuda wasabi dengan tatapan horror, "Jangan bilang kau juga sudah disuap oleh Asano!"

"Najis."

"Masalahnya dia tidak mengajakku pacaran, tapi ngajak nikah!"

"Wuah… Nggak pengen main-main gitu ya. Laki banget itu!"

"Tapi aku belum kepikiran sejauh itu! Aku pengen lulus sekolah, kuliah, dan bekerja dulu untuk biaya adik-adikku!"

"Wuah, kamu benar-benar ikemen sejati, Isogai- _kun_!"

Karma _sweatdrop_ , "Nagisa kayaknya kurang ion deh. Masuk dulu coba, jangan ngobrol di depan pintu gitu, nanti dikira pengamen kamu," dia berujar pada Isogai.

Keramahan ini tentu berkat pengaruh Nagisa. Isogai terpesona. Karma kalau begini kegantengannya kan tidak sia-sia jika diberi bumbu kebajikan.

Setelah makan siang bersama, nonton tivi bareng sambil ngemil, curhat dan meminta pencerahan, Isogai memantapkan diri untuk berbicara baik-baik dengan Asano tentang hal ini. Menurut Nagisa itu adalah jalan terbaik. Membicarakan dan menemukan titik terangnya, bukannya melarikan diri, karena itu bukanlah sikap _ikemen_ sejati.

Itulah penyebab Isogai duduk anteng di restoran bintang lima dengan Gakushuu Asano yang berada di kursi seberang meja yang penuh sajian menggoda selera. Pemuda titisan monter lipan itu sedang menikmati teh es sama sepertinya, karena umur mereka belum legal untuk minum alkohol.

Isogai merasa bersalah, minum es teh tak perlu ke restoran bintang lima seperti ini. Mahal gila, es teh doang ini seharga mie ayam semangkuk. Mending ke warteg langganan, harga segini bisa minum es teh seember. Syukur ini ditraktir Asano.

Maaf, Isogai curhat.

Kembali pada permasalahan dengan Asano, Isogai berusaha menjelaskan keinginannya untuk mencapai hidup lebih baik demi keluarga dibanding menjalani romansa percintaan.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Gakushuu berujar.

Isogai menghela napas lega.

Gakushuu memasang wajah serius, "Setelah lulus sekolah kita menikah, apartemen di lantai dua puluh sebagai hadiah untuk adik-adikmu, biaya kuliahmu aku yang tanggung. Soal pekerjaan, biar kamu nanti jadi sekretarisku di perusahaan ayah."

Isogai tidak tahu, apa ini titik terang atau bukan. **[end 1]**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 _Time flies so fast._

 **Ping**.

Beberapa foto terlihat oleh iris obsidian sang _ikemen_ di grup khusus _line_. Sedikit tidak percaya, berpikiran kalau itu mungkin adalah foto hasil editan. Satu foto dengan latar belakang pagoda dan keramaian. Ada foto sosok dua orang bersama seekor gajah. _Scroll_ ke bawah, ada foto beramai-ramai yang tidak bisa diidentifikasi yang mana laki dan perempuan. Dengan segera ia menulis pada chat grup yang ada di _smartphone_ miliknya.

 **Wasabi (6)**

 **Yuuma A : Karma Akabane Nagisa Babyblue kalian lagi dimana btw**

 **Karma Akabane: coba tebak**

 **Yuuma A : Myanmar? Kamboja? Laos? Thailand?**

 **Yuuma A : ?**

 **Nagisa Babyblue: Thailand**

 **Tomohito S : wut**

 **Hiroto : ngapaen**

 **Hiroto : bulan madu?**

 **Hiroto : kapan nikahan, kok gak ngundang?!**

 **Hiroto : kita tu temen atau bukan?!**

 **Rio-chan: nagisaaa? Are you serious?!**

 **Rio-chan: apa kamu akhirnya tergoda bujuk rayunya?**

 **Rio-chan: memotong dan membuang anu?! [kaget]**

 **Nagisa Babyblue: NGGAJJ**

 **Nagisa Babyblue: NGGAK**

 **Nagisa Babyblue: CUMAN LIBURAN DOANG KOK**

 **Nagisa Babyblue: JANGAN SEUDZON KALIAN SEMUAA**

 **Karma Akabane: lol [laugh] [laugh]**

 **Karma Akabane: mana mungkin dia mau**

 **Hiroto: kirain**

 **Tomohito S : kirain [2]**

 **Yuuma A: kirain [3]**

 **Tomohito S: tapi gak nyangka sih kalian awet gini**

 **Tomohito S: sampai hampir lulus kuliah**

 **Hiroto: ^ yha**

 **Karma Akabane: kalian juga awet**

 **Karma Akabane: ngejomblo [lol] [lol]**

 **Hiroto : kamvret**

 **Tomohito S: kamvret [2]**

 **Rio-chan: please ya, aku tuh single, yang naksir banyak**

 **Hiroto: tapi kok kalian ke Thailand?**

 **Nagisa Babyblue: Karma menang tiket liburan ke Thailand dari undian cabe botolan**

 **Rio-chan: wut**

 **Rio-chan: I don't believe it**

 **Rio-chan: really? Karma must be doing something— suspicious**

 **Rio-chan: hm…**

 **Hiroto : neng, plis bahasa yang dimengerti aja, di app ini gak ada fitur terjemah**

 **Rio-chan: duh mae~ teehee~ [star]**

 **Nagisa Babyblue: beneran kok, aku yang beli soalnya. Tiga puluh botol waktu itu.**

 **Rio-chan: [wow]**

 **Rio-chan: lo hobi ngemil cabe botolan, kar?**

 **Karma Akabane : buat mandi berendam**

 **Tomohito S: [wut]**

 **Tomohito S: maji?!**

 **Karma Akabane : lo mau nyoba, mandi pake sambal cabe? Sini deh.**

 **Karma Akabane : coba sensasinya**

 **Tomohito S: aku cuma tau cabe bisa dijadiin sampo, bisa buat mandi juga ternyata?!**

 **Nagisa Babyblue: karma, udah deh bercandanya, beneran percaya tuh dia**

 **Nagisa Babyblue: kena mata aja perih, mana ada orang yang mandi pake sambel cabe**

 **Nagisa Babyblue: bahkan karma sekalipun**

 **Tomohito S: fagh**

 **Karma Akabane : HUAHAHAHA**

 **Karma Akabane : ku doyannya sih mandi bareng nagisa [smile]**

 **Rio-chan : oh no. my nagisa yang dulunya pure sudah tiada lagi**

 **Rio-chan : [cry]**

 **Rio-chan : [cry]**

 **Rio-chan : [cry]**

 **Nagisa Babyblue: rio-chan, jangan mikir yang nggak-nggak**

 **Rio-chan : bagaimana bisa mikir yang baik, kalau di samping kamu itu karma!**

 **Rio-chan : [cry]**

 **Hiroto : tbh, tak menyangka nagisa kuat berada disamping karma tanpa ngikut jadi setan**

 **Yuuma A : patut disyukuri**

 **Rio-chan : tetaplah menjadi nagisa yang selalu kusayangi [cry]**

 **Hiroto : btw, masih di sana kan?**

 **Hiroto: oleh oleh jangan lupa**

 **Tomohito S: oleh oleh jangan lupa [2]**

 **Yuuma A : oleh oleh jangan lupa [3]**

 **Rio-chan: oleh oleh jangan lupa [4]**

 **Rio-chan: kirim paketnya ke Inggris**

 **Rio-chan: atau kalian mampir bentar ke dorm ku di sini**

 **Nagisa Babyblue: ke Inggris?! [kaget]**

 **Nagisa Babyblue: emangnya bisa mampir ke dorm kamu? bukannya cewek aja yang boleh masuk dorm kamu?**

 **Rio-chan: Nagisa sih bisa masuk dan nginep, kalo Karma nggak**

 **Rio-chan: kamu cuman perlu senyum manis aja pas ketemu ketua dorm, Nagisa [smile] [smile]**

 **Nagisa Babyblue: ?**

 **Nagisa Babyblue: oh… aku tidak yakin itu adalah tindakan yang mulia, rio-chan**

 **Nagisa Babyblue: tapi kapan-kapan aku akan usahakan untuk mengunjungimu di sana [smile]**

 **Rio-chan: nagisaaa [love] [love]**

 **Karma Akabane : oleh oleh?**

 **Karma Akabane : ntar deh**

 **Karma Akabane : keripik duren**

 **Karma Akabane : kolor muay thai**

 **Karma Akabane : gajah putih**

 **Karma Akabane : dalam bentuk miniatur**

 **Karma Akabane : [lol] [lol] [lol]**

 **Hiroto : … hm**

 **Tomohito S: wih, kolor…**

 **Tomohito S: sekalian aja yang warnanya ijo**

 **Karma Akabane : ok, ntar bonus motif polkadot**

 **Tomohito S: [eh] ehh, nggak, nggak, jangan**

 **Tomohito S : becanda doang Karma! Kalau bisa yang motifnya bola baseball aja**

 **Yuuma A : motif bola baseball sebelas dua belas ama polkadot kan…?**

 **Hiroto : yha, sama-sama bulat [lol]**

 **Rio-chan : keripik duren leh ugha**

 **Yuuma A : selama gratis, ikhlas ae**

 **Karma Akabane : nggak nyangka**

 **Karma Akabane : kamu masih doyan yang recehan…**

 **Karma Akabane : padahal marga dah ganti dari I jadi A**

 **Yuuma A : ini namanya hemat**

 **Rio-chan : iyain aja [lol]**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Ngapain kamu, nyengir begitu?"

Pemilik iris obsidian menoleh pada orang yang mengajaknya bicara. Pemuda itu tampak mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk.

Yuuma tersenyum tipis, "Ini, Nagisa dan Karma lagi liburan katanya. Ke Thailand. Menang undian cabe botolan. Jadi di grup wasabi heboh pengen oleh-oleh."

Nama grup _chat_ kok wasabi, nggak spektakuler banget. Grup _chat_ punya Gakushuu lebih keren; _Five Virtousos Kunugigaoka Knight._

Gakushuu duduk di sofa ruang tamu, "Ingin liburan menyusul mereka ke sana? Bisa pesan tiket sekarang kok."

Jempol pemuda itu bersiap menelpon jasa travel.

"Nggak!" Yuuma berseru. "Aku sibuk bikin proposal, presentasi kuliah juga. Belum ada waktu untuk liburan jauh-jauh!"

"Izin sehari bisa, pagi kita ke Perancis atau Meikarta sebentar buat refresing. Malem pulang."

Gila—

"Jangan buang-buang uang begitu. Mending uangnya disimpan untuk kebutuhan mendadak. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan, ada bagusnya kalau mempunyai tabungan."

Gakushuu hanya menopang dagunya dengan senyum tipis. "Menabung ya…?"

Yuuma lupa kalau kekayaan keluarga Asano tidak akan habis tujuh turunan.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Menikmati pemandangan di luar negeri tidak akan afdol tanpa mengabadikan momennya. Bahkan berfoto sama tiang listrik aja sudah keren, karena dilakukan di luar negeri. Yang penting adalah _background_ tempat dan _angle_ -nya, ada bagusnya juga kalau fotogenik. Dengan segera Nagisa mencari seseorang yang bisa diminta tolong untuk memfotokan mereka berdua di keramaian jalanan Thailand. Misalnya oleh orang ganteng yang lewat di depannya.

"Mas, bisa fotoin kami?" Nagisa bertanya dengan sopan, senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

Sosok asing numpang lewat yang ditanyai mengangguk, "Iya, bisa. Tapi maaf, saya perempuan."

Nagisa kaget aja. Rambut cepak. Pakai celana. Pettan. Suara ngebas. Yang lebih penting lagi, **ganteng**.

Sosok _manly_ ganteng begini cewek?

Cewek?!

Jangan-jangan orang yang cantik dengan rambut pirang terurai sebahu tapi pakai kolor belang pelangi pendek sepaha di seberang jalan itu laki-laki.

(ya benar, sosok pirang cantik di seberang jalan itu laki-laki. Ini Thailand bro. Jangan tanya.)

"Eh, maaf mbak. Nggak sengaja."

"Gak papa, udah biasa."

"Saya juga udah biasa kok, dianggap cewek, haha…" Nagisa tertawa perih.

"Eh, kamu laki-laki? Kok manis banget? Oplas dimana?"

 **Jleb.**

Karma nyengir begitu mendengar percakapan itu. Pemuda beiris aurum itu merangkul bahu Nagisa, "Dia cantik alami."

Thailand memang greget. Nggak rugi beli tujuh puluh tujuh cabe botolan.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Malam itu dilalui bersama seribu bunga mawar merah, disertai lilin-lilin menyala di atas kapal mewah replika Titanic yang disewa Karma memakai mata uang dollar di sungai Chao Praya. Tentunya juga diiringi niat untuk romantis. Berniat agar dapat memiliki kenangan indah berkesan saat berada di negara tetangga. Namun yang terjadi malah cukup dramatis. Nagisa nyaris mampus karena keselek cincin yang diselipin Karma di menu makanan saat _candle light dinner_ mereka.

Karma curiga, Nagisa makan nggak pakai 22-23 kali kunyahan, tapi langsung telan bulat-bulat.

Meskipun nyaris tepar. Cincin platinum itu akhirnya terpasang begitu pas di jemari Nagisa. Dipakai secara ikhlas oleh sang korban.

Terenyuh melihat Karma panik setengah mati karena dia kelesek cincin lamaran.

Jadi pas ditanya oleh Karma; iya atau nggak.

Iyain aja pake senyum.

Gapapa meskipun lebih duluan Isogai. Toh akhirnya bakal nyusul secepatnya.

Restu calon mertua sudah di dapat sejak lama berkat martabak dan terang bulan. Siapa yang kira _the power_ jajanan pinggir jalan memiliki kemampuan sehebat itu.

Kue pengantin bisa pesan pada Kayano. Makanan prasmanan bisa mesan pada papa nya Yuuji. Tempat, bisa minjem gedung kantor punya om Gakuuho. Sisanya bikin poto prewed lalu nyebar undangan.

Terus, doain aja biar samawa. Yang jomblo, buruan cari gandengan. Soalnya di undangan nanti diminta untuk datang bersama pasangan. **[end 2]**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **[end]**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **a/n** : di grup chat [laugh] [smile] maksudnya anggap aja emoticon yha;;

Oke, endingnya kurang ena. Tak tau gimana harus menamatkannya /cre/

Maybe next time kalo dapat inspirasi bisa diedit ini. Terima kasih sudah mengikuti ff ini hingga selesai \\(o)/

Kalteng, 18/12/2017

 **-Kirea-**


End file.
